Back To Heart
by katy1986
Summary: After Danny decides to stay things start to change...For the better and Worse. Rax main side Danice. CH 15 is up x
1. CH01 THIS IS HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own Wild At Heart… I only own this plot, if I did Max and Rosie would not have split up, Rosie wouldn't have lost the baby… well half the horrible stuff they put Rax through wouldn't of happened Lol.

AN: I have had the idea for this story floating around in my head for a few months then a few weeks ago I found a fan video on you tube, which pushed me into staring to write, check the vid out if you're a die hard Rax fan you will love it, there is a link to it on my profile… its called Wild At Heart||Rosie And Max||Hold On. The video belongs to Candistarem.

Summary: Rosie has a few surprises upon returning back to Leopards Den after her dad 'left'. One welcome, one not so welcome… Rax and Danice.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 1

This Is Home

Rosie smiled sadly as she pulled the car to a stop out the front of the house, before she, Caroline, Dup and Nomsa got out, as another car pulled up behind it and Olivia, Fatani, Ed and Fiona got out. Olivia sighed as she walked over and stood next to Rosie.

"This place just isn't going to be the same without Danny is it?" Olivia sighed looking out over the landscape.

"No its not" Rosie smiled sadly no one seeing Danny standing at the top of the stairs as everyone was staring out at the land.

"Good job I'm still here then" Danny smiled as the whole family gasped turning around.

"Trevanian!" Dup yelled embracing Danny as Rosie looked at her dad shocked.

"Dad, I thought?" Rosie asked shocked.

"This place is in my blood, I can't leave it" Danny smiled sadly.

"What about Alice?" Caroline asked as she pulled away from the hug she had engulfed her son-in-law in.

"Alice knows how I feel about Leopards Den, she will understand" Danny smiled.

"What if she doesn't?" Olivia asked looking worriedly at Danny.

"Then I will make her. I love Leopards Den, I love Robert and I love Alice. I love Alice enough I will fight to make her come home" Danny smiled as Olivia hugged him no one noticing Rosie looking away from everyone.

"I think this is a cause for celebration" Dup laughed as Nomsa nodded.

"I have plenty of food, we can have a cook up and we can have a proper celebration" Nomsa smiled as Rosie slipped away over to the animal pens.

"Its good to have you back Danny, but me and Fiona are going to head back to Mara, have a good night" Ed smiled shaking Danny's hand before leading Fiona over to their car as everyone else headed into the house.

"So why are we leaving?" Fiona asked looking at Ed.

"Because I think it should be a family thing" Ed replied stopping as he noticed Rosie over at the pens. "I will be right back" Ed smiled at Fiona before walking over to Rosie. "Hi" Ed smiled as Rosie jumped, Rosie turned around to look at Ed as she did Ed noticed the tears that were clearly falling from her eyes. "You wanna talk?" Ed asked as Rosie shook her head.

"Its just dad, he believes that love can solve all his and Alice's problems" Rosie cried. "They want different things no amount of love can change that!"

"I disagree with that, I think if love still exists then there is a chance. Even if people do want different things, love can heal and sort most things out" Ed smiled sadly looking at the Cheetah in the pen before sighing and looking at Rosie. "Dup told me about yours and your husband's relationship, your first wedding, your second wedding with the miscarriage. Rosie you and your husband went through a lot at a young age and at the start of your marriage" Ed sighed.

"I don't get the point" Rosie sighed not looking at Ed so he couldn't see the effect of bring up the past was doing.

"Love, it's the only thing that does matter in the end" Ed smiled. "When we die people don't measure us by our portfolios, how much money we have, how many animals we have saved" Ed laughed. "Our lives are measured by the people that love us" Ed smiled before looking over to where Fiona was waiting in the car. "Go and celebrate with your family" Ed smiled touching her shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Ed" Rosie smiled quickly hugging Ed before she turned and she and Ed walked back to the car where Fiona was waiting. "Bye Fiona" Rosie smiled waving at Fiona before heading into the house.

Fiona watched worried as Rosie entered the house at the same time as Ed got back into the car. "With Danny staying, what the hell are we going to do now?" Fiona asked.

"We will figure something out" Ed smiled as he started the car.

Inside The House

Rosie walked into the kitchen to see her family all gathered around different places in the kitchen. _'Well almost all of them' _Rosie thought as Caroline handed her a glass of wine smiling.

"You ok?" Caroline asked looking at Rosie worried to see her smile and nod before heading over to join Olivia and Fatani, just as Danny and Dup walked over to Caroline.

"What's wrong with Rosie?" Danny asked looking at Caroline as Dup scoffed making both Danny and Caroline look at him. "What?" Danny asked looking at Dup.

"You. Your me and Alice can get through anything speech, Rosie mostly likely saw that as a dig at her" Dup replied rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't. Even though I think they are being stupid, Rosie obviously still loves him" Danny replied rolling his eyes as he watched Rosie smile at something Olivia had just said, Danny sighed as looked at Rosie smile, her smile no longer lit up her whole face.

"They have been through a lot" Caroline smiled sadly feeling guilty for not being there for Rosie.

"If Max filed for divorce before she left, where is it then man?" Dup asked raising his eyebrow looking at Danny and then Caroline.

"The divorce should have been through by now" Caroline replied in shock that Dup was the first to notice.

"I don't think Rosie is the only one who still in love and doesn't want to let go" Dup replied.

"Wow look how late it is, I best be off" Fatani stated pulling Danny's, Dup's and Caroline's attention as he stood up looking at Olivia then at Danny.

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight" Olivia smiled standing up and hugging Fatani. "I will see you tomorrow" Olivia smiled quickly kissing Fatani.

"I'm glad you are staying" Fatani smiled holding his hand out to shake Danny's.

"Me too, see you latter" Danny smiled as he gripped Fatani's hand before leaning in and whispering. "There's no more animal tricks lying around right?" Danny asked causing Fatani to laugh and shake his head. "Good!" Danny laughed as everyone waved bye.

"I'm off to bed" Rosie smiled as she stood up. "I'm tired, I'm glad you're staying dad" Rosie smiled as she hugged Danny before heading off to her room.

"Is she Ok?" Olivia asked worriedly staring after her sister.

"No she's not, she got a phone call a few nights ago from one of her friends in Cape Town, Max isn't doing so well" Nomsa stated.

"What do you mean by not doing so well?" Danny asked worried now also about his son-in-law.

"Drinking" Nomsa replied.

"Max, isn't a heavy drinker" Caroline scoffed looking at Nomsa as if she was crazy as Dup stared out the window worried as he remembered all to well the state Max was in after losing the baby.

"Rosie leaving hit him hard" Nomsa replied looking at Caroline sadly before turning back to cleaning the rest of the kitchen.

"I will talk to Rosie in the morning" Danny sighed with a heavy heart, not knowing how to help his daughter and son-in-law.

**RING RING RING**

"Who could be calling, this time at night?" Caroline asked as she picked up the phone. "Leopards Den, this Caroline Du Plessis speaking how may I help you?"

"**Hi, is a Mrs Rosemary Gifthold there?"**

"Yes, she is I may ask who is looking for her?" Caroline asked.

"**My names Dr Richard Lock, I'm an emergency room doctor at Cape Town memorial" **the voice answered making Caroline pale at his words.

"I… I will just go get her" Caroline replied placing the phone on the side before turning and walking towards Rosie's room.

"Caroline, what's going on?" Danny asked alarmed as he watched Caroline rush towards Rosie's room.

Caroline knocked on Rosie's door. "Rosie I'm coming in" Caroline called as she walked in to see Rosie sitting with her arms curled around her knees staring at a picture of her and Max on their wedding day. "Oh Rosie" Caroline sighed as she watched her step-granddaughter. "You have a phone call darling. Its Cape Town memorial hospital" Caroline sighed as Rosie's head shot up.

"Why?" Rosie asked her voice catching as tears gathered quickly in her eyes.

"I don't know, I didn't ask" Caroline sighed as Rosie stood up nodding her head trying to steal herself to go and answer the phone. Rosie walked with Caroline back into the kitchen, as Rosie reached the phone she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before she picked it up.

"This is Rosie" Rosie spoke her voice trembling.

"**Dr Richard Lock, I'm calling because of…"**

"Max?" Rosie cried clutching the phone and walking to the office as her family stood staring after her in fear.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Let me know what you think?

And what do you think Ed and Fiona are up to?

Katy x


	2. CH02 GO

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart I only own the plot of this story, please don't sue me. Lol.

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read, alerted and reviewed so far. I love you all. x

wildatheartfan: I'm glad you like my story so far, I hope you continue reading and don't worry both Max and Rosie will both get a good talking too.

cloloveswah: I hope this is will tie you over.

rosie (): Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 2

Go

"Danny I think one of us should go talk to Rosie" Caroline spoke quietly looking at Danny ten minutes later.

"Is Max going to be ok?" Olivia asked as tears flooded her eyes.

"Max is strong, he will be fine, I'm sure" Dup smiled sadly at Olivia before he looked at Danny. "Caroline is right, Rosie needs someone, it should be you Trevanian" Dup stated before he drained the last of his beer before he walked off to the office.

"What do I say to her?" Danny asked looking at them all. "I have no idea what she is going through" Danny sighed.

"Tell her we love her" Caroline smiled sadly.

"Tell her love is all that matters, if love still lives then you should never give up" Nomsa smiled. "Max would want Rosie at the hospital, he loves her"

"Thanks Nomsa" danny smiled as he stood up and went looking for Rosie and finding her sitting on the front stairs looking out over Leopards Den with tears flowing down her face, Danny sat down beside her and sighed. "Rosie?"

"Why dad? Why was he…" Rosie cried as Danny placed his arm around Rosie as she cried.

"What happened?" Danny asked stroking Rosie's hair.

"Max was drunk, so one of the staff at his dads club took his car keys and made him get a taxi home. A drunk driver slammed into the taxi, Max is critical condition with internal bleeding" Rosie cried. "They needed my permission to perform the surgery" Rosie sobbed into her dad's chest.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Danny asked trying to keep his voice straight as he hated seeing his daughter in this much pain. Rosie shook her head no. "Why?"

"His family hate me, Max wouldn't want me there dad. Were getting divorced" Rosie cried.

"What happened? Why are you getting divorced?" Danny asked.

"We were fighting, which we had been doing more often with my exams coming, I was spending more time at school and Max was expanding the bar, we were beyond stressed, we both said things we didn't mean then the next we were getting divorced" Rosie cried.

"That was what made your and Max's relationship work was your fiery tempers" Dup stated hearing the end of Danny and Rosie's conversation. "If your marriage being over is what Max wanted he wouldn't drinking himself into alcohol induced comas" Dup stated before handing Rosie an envelope. "If you want that bad find a way" Dup stated.

"It's not that simple" Rosie cried.

"Love it is" Danny sighed pulling Rosie so she was looking him in the eye. "If you still love Max, you need to go to the hospital, it's where your heart wants to be" Danny replied.

"But you need me here" Rosie cried looking at Danny.

"Your right I do!" Danny stated smiling ignoring Dup's glare. "But what I need more is for my daughter to be happy and your not Rosie" Danny replied looking Rosie in the eye. "That little sparkle in your eye it's gone" Danny sighed looking out over the park. "What I need the most is knowing my daughter is happy and for that to happen you need to sort things out with Max" Danny sighed standing up. "Follow your heart love, it won't lead you wrong"

"Couldn't of said it better Trevanian" Dup nodded to Danny before looking at Rosie. "Well are you going to open the envelope?" Dup asked raising his eyebrow.

Rosie slowly opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper. "Dup?" Rosie asked gasping as she looked at the paper in her hands.

"I had some money saved for a rainy day, I sold the rest of my wife's jewels. I would only use it to buy booze, I think that is a better use for it" Dup finished nodding to the papers in Rosie's hand before walking back into the house.

"What is it?" Danny asked standing up and looking at Rosie.

"A ticket for a flight to Cape Town in three hours and a car hire for Cape Town" Rosie whispered still in shock.

"Du Plessis just likes pulling these surprises" Danny smiled as he kissed Rosie head as she stared at the ticket. "Stop over thinking things and go pack what you need" Danny smiled as he pulled Rosie up and into the house with him. They walked into the kitchen to see Dup, Caroline, Olivia and Nomsa quietly talking but stopping as they spotted Danny and Rosie.

"Thank you Dup" Rosie smiled as she hugged him making him blush.

"No thanks needed, it was nothing" Dup replied letting Rosie go.

"It's not nothing, Dup" Danny smiled at him. "Rosie why don't you go pack, I will sort things here and then drive you to the airport" Danny smiled as Rosie nodded and walked out the kitchen.

"How's Max?" Caroline asked looking sadly at her son-in-law.

"His in critical condition they are rushing him in for emergency surgery has his bleeding internally" Danny sighed as he leant against the counter.

"What happened?" Olivia asked trying not to cry.

"He was drunk, so he was in a taxi, the taxi was hit by a drunk driver" Danny sighed looking to where Rosie had just left. "She's devastated. She thinks Max and his family hate her"

"Max wouldn't be drinking himself into oblivion if he was happy about his marriage 'being over'" Dup mocked.

"The old mans right they are both too stubborn for their own good" Nomsa nodded as she was pulling things out the fridge and putting them into a brown bag.

"I hope they work things out, it's not the same without Max" Olivia sighed. "Rosie's not the same"

"I know" Danny sighed squeezing Olivia's shoulder. "Hopefully this is the push they need to sort things out" Danny smiled as everyone nodded. "So… Are you all going to be ok, I'm just going to take Rosie to the airport then I will be back, if there is an emergency call Ed otherwise I will see you when I get back, if Alice calls don't tell her anything, I will call her when I get back" Danny stated smiling tightly at them all as Rosie walked back into the kitchen holding a duffle bag. "You got everything?" Danny asked looking at Rosie to see her nod. "Do you wanna get going?" Danny asked as Rosie stared off out at the land. "Rosie?" Danny asked worried.

"Max will be ok!" Olivia stated as she walked over and hugged Rosie tight. "He won't let go with things the way they are between you" Olivia smiled pulling way.

"Thanks Liv" Rosie smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for my sister" Olivia smiled as she walked back to the table so Caroline could hug Rosie.

"It will be ok. If his family starts call me and I will deal with them!" Caroline stated hugging Rosie tightly as Rosie lightly laughed as Caroline pulled away and Nomsa stood in front of Rosie and handed her the brown bag causing Rosie to raise her eyebrow.

"Yes, I noticed that you ate no dinner, so that is something for the plane journey" Nomsa smiled hugging Rosie and patting her shoulder. "Don't make me fly out to Cape Town and knock yours and Max's head together" Nomsa added as she pulled away making Rosie giggle.

"I wont" Rosie promised looking at Nomsa before looking at the rest of her family. "I will call you all in the morning" Rosie smiled before doing another round of quick hugs with everyone.

"You ready?" Danny asked as he came and put his arm around Rosie's shoulder.

"Yea dad" Rosie sighed nodding her head as she picked up the duffle bag she had laid on the floor.

"Call us in the morning" Olivia yelled out making Rosie smile as she started for the door. Rosie sighed as she looked out over the land before looking at her dad who was holding the door for her.

"Thanks dad" Rosie sighed as she slid into the jeep on the passenger side.

"Let's get you to the airport" Danny smiled as he started the jeep.

Johannesburg Airport

Rosie stared at the departure board her flight was already boarding.

"Come on we better get you checked in, your flights already boarding" Danny smiled as he walked over to the check in desk and handed all Rosie's flight information over to the lady behind the desk.

"Mrs Gifthold can proceed through to the security then to the gate, I hope she has a good flight" the lady smiled.

"Thank you" Danny smiled picking up all the flight info and walking over to where Rosie was standing staring at her flight.

"Dad, tell me everything is going to be ok" Rosie whispered looking at her dad so he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Huni, Max will be fine. Just fight with everything with in you" Danny smiled as he handed Rosie her ticket. "You better get going" Danny smiled as Rosie hugged him.

"Thanks dad" Rosie smiled as a tear slipped past her eye lashes. "I love you dad" Rosie whispered.

"I love you too" Danny smiled. "Give Max the families love" Danny smiled as Rosie nodded as she started backing up to security.

Danny sighed as he watched Rosie out of sight before he turned and walked out the airport as Danny reached the car he looked up at the sky. "Please look out for them" Danny whispered thinking of his first two wife's, hoping they were watching over Rosie and Max.

Leopards Den

The kitchen was quiet, with the only occupants whispering now and then to each other.

"Danny should be back soon" Olivia sighed looking at the clock before staring back at the mug in front of her. "I know I told Rosie, Max was going to be fine, he is right?" Olivia asked looking at Dup, Caroline and Nomsa.

"I think Max and Rosie are going to come through this stronger than ever" Dup sighed. "And if they don't I will just lock them in a room together again" Dup stated nodding his head making Nomsa and Caroline shake their heads as Olivia smiled.

"Hey what are you all still doing up?" Danny asked coming into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep even if I tried" Olivia stated looking at Danny sadly.

"Well how about you try" Danny smiled sadly. "Rosie won't call till the morning"

"Come on lets all get some sleep, because I don't think sleep is going to be on our top priority list for the next few weeks" Caroline smiled standing up and holding her hand out to Olivia. "Night my dear" Caroline smiled kissing her granddaughters cheek.

"Night grandma" Olivia smiled hugging Caroline. "Night Dup, Nomsa" Olivia smiled hugging each of them in turn. "Night Danny" Olivia sighed hugging Danny tight.

"Everything is going to be ok" Danny whispered hugging Olivia tightly back.

"Promise?" Olivia whispered trying not to cry.

"I promise were not losing anymore of this family" Danny stated kissing Olivia's head.

"Night Danny" Rosie whispered as she walked out to her room.

"Night guys, I'm going to call Alice" Danny smiled sadly walking off to the office.

"This family is going to heal right?" Caroline asked looking at Dup and Nomsa.

"We won't stop fighting till they are!" Nomsa stated smiling at Dup and Caroline before turned and walked out the room.

"Blunt but to the point" Dup smiled as Caroline nodded. "Let's go to bed" Dup smiled as Caroline nodded in return.

Danny sighed as he sat on the office chair and picked up the phone trying to stay strong as he dialled a number he learned by heart.

"_Hello Alice Trevanian"_

"Hi" Danny whispered trying to keep his voice straight. "I'm sorry I had to leave our conversation earlier short" Danny sighed.

"_Well I'm still angry. Danny you have chosen Africa over me" Alice whispered angrily._

"It's not that simple Alice, Africa it's in my blood, I love you Alice to death. I was in the cab" Danny stated his voice catching.

"_Danny what's wrong?" Alice asked alarmed at Danny voice._

"Max is in hospital in critical condition" Danny whispered still trying to hold himself together.

"_What? What happened? Rosie?" Alice asked worried._

"A drunken man took out the taxi he was in. Rosie…" Danny spoke his voice catching as he said Rosie's name before he broke down into tears.

"_Danny, talk to me, everything is going to be okay…" Alice voice flooded through the phone as Danny broke down into tears._

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

I hope you all have enjoyed.

Please review.

Katy x.


	3. CH03 HOSPITALS

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart if I did ITV would so not be doing what they are… GRRRR.

AN: thank you everyone that has been reading, I love writing and knowing other people enjoy reading makes me happy. Chapter quite short that's because the story will soon start to build.

Reviews:

RaxAtHeart XD () -Thank you for your review… I kinda want Dup to do it them again… Lol I'm just hoping for a RAX reunion on next years two part special. I hope you enjoy. x

wildatheartfan - I know Dup has a heart of gold. I hated season 4 I felt really sorry for Dup. I hope you like this chapter, and got another two Rax one shots in the works to. x

cloloveswah - I don't want to give it away but I promise Rosie is very strong in this chapter she faces down the Gifthold family. I also have plans for Alice don't worry. x

Chapter 3

Hospitals

Rosie sighed as she put her mobile back into her bag she had just called to tell her dad she had made it to Cape Town safely and had just arrived at the hospital. Rosie walked through the main door and walked over to the reception desk.

"Good morning and welcome to Cape Town Memorial Hospital, how can I help you?" A young woman smiled at Rosie.

"Oh, my husband was brought in yesterday, he was in a car accident, Maximillion Gifthold" Rosie spoke trying to keep her voice from cracking with her emotions.

"I will find out right away for you Mrs Gifthold" the woman smiled. "He is in CC ward 3, if you follow the blue arrows they will lead the way" The woman finished smiling at Rosie who nodded her head slowly before following the blue arrows on wall, as Rosie walked her thoughts started to drift to other times she had been hospital… her mum dieing… Sarah nearly dieing of anthrax… her dad and Dup being mulled by Hobbie… her and Max after losing the baby… her when… Rosie started to cry remembering her last visit to the hospital and now this…

"Mam are you ok?" a voice asked walking over to Rosie.

"No I fucking hate hospitals" Rosie growled before looking up to find herself staring at a priest. "Oh my… I'm so sorry" Rosie replied looking at the priest in shock.

"Don't fret my dear" the priest laughed. "I wasn't born with my dog collar" The priest laughed as Rosie's cheeks went red. "I hope who ever you are going to see will be ok, I will pray for them" the priest smiled as he walked away seeing as the young woman he was talking to was in shock.

Rosie shook her head trying not to laugh at swearing at a priest before she looked up and spotted a hall labelled CC. Rosie walked down the hall until she reached ward 3, Rosie slowly pushed the door open and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hi how can we help you here at the critical care ward 3 today?" an older nurse smiled looking at Rosie.

"My husband is here" Rosie whispered now knowing what CC stood for.

"Ok, what's his name?" the nurse smiled her heart going out to the young woman in front of her.

"Max… Maximillion Gifthold" Rosie spoke her voice catching.

"Yes, he is in room 6" the nurse smiled. "Do you want me to call the doctor so he can explain Max's condition to you?" the nurse asked looking at Rosie as she paled looking panicked.

"Um… can I see him?" Rosie whispered not registering anything the nurse was saying.

"Yes, this way. If you need anything call me my names Debbie" the nurse smiled pointing the door out to Rosie.

"Thank you" Rosie whispered as she walked over to Max's room, Rosie placed her hand on the handle and took a deep breathe before she started twisting the handle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" An angry voice called from just down the hall.

"What does it look like?" Rosie threw back looking at the woman evenly.

"Max doesn't want to see you" the woman replied her eyes burning.

"Really he told you that did he?" Rosie replied sarcastically her tether completely gone as she looked at her mother-in-law.

"I know my son!" Beth replied walking right up to Rosie. "He was better off without you!" Beth replied. "You have done nothing but hurt him"

"Beth don't get involved in things you know nothing about" Rosie growled. "And I'm sorry I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. And I'm sorry I look at having a career as more of an achievement than living off my daddy's money and them my husbands" Rosie growled finally losing her cool with Beth not seeing Will walk around the corner.

"Don't talk to my mum like that" Will glared walking up to his mum and standing next to her. "Don't you get the picture? Max will always pick his family over you any day!" Will gloated smirking at Rosie.

"Really?" Rosie replied raising her eyebrow at Will smirking back. "Is that why he walked away from you all… Is that why he married me when none of you was even willing to come to our wedding!" Rosie mocked. "Yes what a great family you are, finally playing the part when everything is the way you want it" Rosie finished glaring at Beth.

"I said stop talking to my mum like that!" Will growled getting angry.

"Or what will you get drunk and smoke nearly causing a fire then blaming on a couple of younger children?" Rosie glared looking at Will watching with satisfaction as his face paled.

"Shut up!" Will muttered.

"What don't want mummy to know you're not so perfect!" Rosie stated glaring back at Will angrily.

"Enough!" Rosie jumped as a voice yelled from behind her.

"Oh look Rosie, you're now out numbered by three" Will mocked becoming smug again.

"I said enough, Will" Henry glared looking at his son then at his wife disappointed.

"But Henry" Beth started looking at her husband in shock.

"No, this is about our son" Henry stated looking at his wife then his son. "I have had enough of all of this" Henry stated waving his hands in the air. "Max is fighting for his life and all you can do is fight with his wife, No!" Henry stated shaking his head at Beth and Will before he turned and looked at Rosie. "Rosie you can go on in" Henry smiled tightly at her as she mutely nodded her head before she walked into the room, Henry closed the door behind her and turned to stare at his wife and son.

"What was that?" Beth asked looking angrily at Henry. "You are just going to let her get away with what she just said to me and Will?" Beth asked ready to breath fire.

"Yes, she is scared and alone, her family is on the other side of the country and she is in a place where she is treated with hostility. I wouldn't be the most pleasant person either" Henry stated staring at Beth.

"Well if she knew she was going to get treated this way, why the hell did she come?" Will asked looking at his dad in question as Beth frowned before realisation hit her and Henry smiled at her nodding.

"Because no matter what we throw at her, she still loves him" Beth whispered looking back at the door Rosie had walked through sighing. "I will apologise to her" Beth whispered trying not to cry.

"I owe her nothing" Will growled turning to walk away before Henry grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face him.

"Actually you do… Jared, Max's floor manager told me Rosie caught you trying to steal beer and didn't tell anyone" Henry stated. "So you do owe her and you will start treating her with a bit of civility, do you hear me?" Henry stated firmly looking at his son.

"Why? She won't be here long!" Will laughed. "Max filed for the divorce papers ages ago the divorce will be through soon, then no more Rosie to deal with" Will laughed as Henry smirked at his younger son as he held up the briefcase he had that had bee sitting by his feet.

"I went by Max's place to grab him some clothes and all the paperwork for his books, whilst grabbing them I found this!" Henry stated opening up the briefcase and pulling out a brown A4 envelope. "Goldberg and Schmitt's Solicitors" Henry smiled. "These are Max and Rosie's divorce papers, Max hasn't even opened them" Henry stated showing Will the back.

"He properly hasn't got around to it" Will replied back looking at the envelope unsure.

"Postmarks from eight weeks ago" Henry smiled. "Max still loves Rosie and I'm warning you Will, you will not sabotage them if they decide to make things work, you here me" Henry stated pointing his finger at his son.

"Yes" Will huffed looking through the window on the door to Max's room and sighing at what he was seeing. "I won't stop Max if he still wants his marriage to work"

"Me neither" Beth smiled sadly squeezing her sons shoulder as she too watched Rosie with Max. "I think I believed pushing Rosie away would bring my first born back to me but it actually pushed him further away" Beth whispered out loud to herself.

Henry nodded his head as he watched his family. _'Maybe they will finally get it' _Henry thought staring at his wife and sons backs before sat down sighing pulling out the paperwork for Max's bar and started doing the figures for them. Henry smiled sadly as he looked up to see Rosie move Max's hair as she walked to him as tears slowly made their way down her face. _'Please wake up son' _Henry sighed before turning back to the papers.

I just wanted to explain a few things:

1. Swearing at a priest… that idea came from reality, last week when my step sister was walking around the hospital trying to induce labour she swore at the priest that asked her if she was ok? Lol. She won't live that down for quite a while.

2. I know in the show it was Max's dad that had the problem at first with Rosie, then the finale episode of season 3 Max's dad was still there but his Mum and brother wasn't, I just used that as my base for the story.

Thank you for reading.

Please review. x


	4. CH04 WAITING

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart… if I did quite a few things wouldn't of happened that did in the series… mainly splitting RAX… so not on writers.

AN: Ok guys here's the newest update I'm splitting my time for writing on the laptop between this story and my Sea Patrol fic… I have the next two chapters of this Fic hand written out I just need to type it but I wont be typing them until I have typed the next chapter of SP. So I hope you can all bear with me.

So this chapter is quite heavy chapter and you find out Rosie's secret…

So on to reviews….

Wildatheartfan~ lol. If you like fighting and Drama I hope you like this chapter… enjoy x

RaxAtHeart XD~ Thank you my niece is getting so big lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story. X

RAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 4

Waiting

Rosie slowly breathed as she walked over to the bed that held Max, as she reached the bed she gasped seeing all the IV lines and the bruises, thankfully the ventilator that was helping Max breath was taken off earlier this morning. Tears appeared in her eyes as she looked at Max's face, Max had stitches over his left eye and the right side of his face was bruised.

"Max" Rosie cried as she sat on the side of his bed and looking him over properly. "Please wake up" Rosie begged holding his hand and kissing it "Please your parents need you" Rosie sighed watching Max's chest rise and fall. "Will needs you" Rosie stated before gasping as her throat closed up. "I need you" Rosie sobbed stroking Max's hair, as he had grown it out since she had last saw him. "Please wake up" Rosie cried before she leant her head onto Max's shoulder. "Please" Rosie sobbed her voice catching as she sobbed herself to sleep.

…

"Mrs Gifthold?" Nurse Debbie spoke shaking Rosie awake 30 minutes later.

"Hmm, what? Is Max ok?" Rosie rushed out waking fully and noticing a man standing with the nurse she had met earlier.

"Yes, Max is doing well, I'm Dr Jack Anderson" The doctor smiled holding out his hand out to Rosie. "I took over your husband's case from Dr Lock. Debbie has just informed me that you had arrived not too long ago, so I'm here to tell you about Max's condition whilst Debbie changes the dressings from Max's surgical wound" the Dr smiled.

"Ok" Rosie whispered standing up and looking at the doctor as Debbie lifted the surgical gown and started to change the dressings.

"As you are aware your husband was in a taxi that was hit by a drunk driver, he was lucky the drunk in the car and the taxi driver were both killed on impact, Max having the amount of alcohol he did in his system helped, it numbed him so the pain wasn't as painful, which put less stress on his body which is one of the biggest things that contribute to death's in serious accidents. Max had a broken arm, 3 fractured ribs and two broken ribs as well as having internal bleeding. We took Max into emergency surgery to repair the bleed, the surgery was a success the bleeding was stopped, Max was on a ventilator to help him breath, we were able to take that off this morning, we have put Max's arm in to a plaster cast and we have strapped his ribs up, he should be up and about in and around a week on restrictions due to his arm and ribs" Dr Anderson smiled. "I know all of this is over whelming but if you need any questions answered just have one of the nurses page me" He smiled and left the room.

"Are you ok my dear?" Debbie asked as Rosie sank down into one of the chairs beside Max's bed. "Your mother-in-law was muttering and raving about you" Debbie smiled at the young woman in front of her.

"That must be fun to eave drop into" Rosie muttered looking at Debbie.

"My mother-in-law never liked me neither" Debbie smiled as she sat down next to Rosie. "Don't give up dear, I was one of Max's nurses when he was brought in and he was awake and asking for you" Debbie smiled patting Rosie knee. "Proving and standing up to the in-laws is one of the fun parts of marriage" Debbie laughed standing up making Rosie crack a small smile.

"I just want him to wake up and tell me this is all a dream" Rosie muttered looking over to Max.

"He will wake up when he is ready, I would expect him to awake by this evening or tomorrow morning" Debbie smiled as she finished tucking Max into his covers before she removed her gloves. "I will be at the nurses station if you need me" Debbie smiled as she exited the room to find Beth and Will watching Rosie's every move, Debbie laughed silently as she walked back to the nurses station.

"Beth, Will sit down! Leave them alone, Rosie will come and get us if there is any change in Max's condition" Henry sighed exasperated with them both.

"But…" Beth sighed as Henry raised his eyebrow at her. "I'm losing him again" Beth sighed as she sat down next to Henry.

"Beth we lost him years ago!" Henry stated looking at his wife sighing. "I think being with Rosie has brought him closer to us again" Henry smiled. "We have seen more of Max since his been with Rosie than we did when he lived under our roof" Henry smiled making Beth smile tightly.

"Are we that bad at being parents?" Beth asked looking at Henry to see him shake his head.

"I don't think we are bad parents, we just lost sight of what is important. We let ourselves believe money can buy everything" Henry sighed looking at the door. "I would give up all my money to make it so that he wasn't in there" Henry sighed looking at the door again.

"I don't look down on Rosie because she doesn't come from money, my problem with Rosie is I don't understand! Rosie and Max are nothing like each other, but Max listens to her, Max's whole world revolves around her" Beth sighed placing her head in her hands.

"You're jealous" Henry stated looking at Beth. "You're jealous of Rosie. Rosie was able to get through too and tame our son, when we couldn't" Henry smiled sadly.

"What is it about her, even you?" Beth sighed.

"Its just seeing them together after what happened at their wedding and the aftermath, I was just hit with how much Max had changed and how his whole life was centred around Rosie and watching Rosie willingly sacrifice her life for her family… Rosie's the most selfless person I have met, don't get me wrong Max has told me all the stories his father-in-law had told him of Rosie when they first moved to Africa when she was 16, then she wasn't so sweet" Henry smiled remembering Max telling him all about his wife when she was younger. "But mostly Max loves her and that's all I need" Henry smiled before looking at Beth to see her shaking her head.

"I'm never going to get over Max walking away from us all and then when he finally came back he no longer needed us because he had Rosie" Beth sighed.

"I know love" Henry smiled sadly looking at Beth. "But if you and Will keep treating Rosie the way you do, we will completely lose our son, because I have no doubt that if pushed to choose between us he will choose Rosie over us every time" Henry smiled. "Even with things the way they are now between them"

"How do I accept that Henry!" Beth asked looking at her husband in question.

"I don't know how you are going to do it, I did when I was at Leopards Den, I accepted it when I watched our son run towards the burning animal hospital that his fiancé had run into to save a few animals" Henry smiled sadly as tears appeared in Beth's eyes.

"That's what started my dislike for Rosie, knowing my son would die for her quite happily" Beth whispered.

"Beth I would die for you" Henry smiled. "Our son is completely and totally in love with Rosie and vice versa, you need to accept that" Henry smiled as Beth nodded before standing up and heading towards Max's room.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked watching her.

"To talk to and apologise to Rosie" Beth smiled back at Henry before opening the door to see Rosie sitting on a chair pulled as close to Max's bed as possible, her head resting on his arm as she held his left hand in her left hand as her right hand stroked his hair as Rosie quietly talked to him.

"Please just wake up" Beth smiled as she heard Rosie murmur to Max.

"He will be fine" Beth whispered making Rosie turn to look at her. "You're here, Max was asking for you when he was brought in" Beth smiled as tears appeared in Rosie's eyes.

"I know, the nurse told me" Rosie whispered looking away from Beth to look back at Max.

"I'm sorry, for the way I have treated you. One day you will understand when you have kids. When Max left it killed me" Beth whispered making Rosie look at her. "Then he met you and he choose you over us all the time, each time it felt like a knife stabbing me in the heart" Beth spoke as Rosie looked away to look back at Max.

"I didn't want Max to cut you all out" Rosie whispered. "I'm the one that talked Max into going and see you. I was the one that made him invite you to the wedding" Rosie replied.

"I know" Beth whispered looking at Max smiling sadly. "That's what made it worse!" Beth smiled as Rosie looked at her in shock. "You were nice" Beth laughed making Rosie smile. "Then it hit me in the fire, Max would do anything for you, he drove into that pen to help you, Henry tried to stop him, that's when I knew he was no longer my boy, he belonged to you and that was enough to make me hate you" Beth spoke sadly as Rosie had tears prickling her eyes again. "Then a few months ago… Max said you two were fighting I was happy, I was happy about your separation as well until 10 minutes ago when I realised how unhappy my son has been" Beth smiled sadly looking at Rosie as she looked away to look back at Max. "The night you left it was the first time I had seen Max cry since he was a little boy" Beth finished her eyes moist as Rosie wiped her eyes trying to stop her tears.

"I have only seen him cry once" Rosie whispered looking at Beth and seeing her looking back at her before Beth looked at her son. "After our honeymoon, everything came to a head about the baby" Rosie broke off as more tears appeared in her eyes.

"Max…" Beth sighed trying to keep her composure as tears appeared in her eyes. "He always wanted to be a dad" Beth looked at Rosie to see tears streaming down her face. "Oh Rosie… you know the miscarriage wasn't your fault" Beth spoke softly as she came and sat next to Rosie and rubbed her arm.

"That's why I left" Rosie whispered in tears as she looked up at Beth.

"But Rosie it was years ago…" Beth replied perplexed.

"I didn't even know until it happened" Rosie whispered brokenly "I was at school, I was studying hard and Max was expanding the bar, we were both so stressed out" Rosie whispered her voice catching before she looked at Beth. "When I got home all Max could talk about was trying to start a family, I lost it at him" Rosie sobbing in heart wrenching cries as Beth looked at her in horror.

"Oh god… you lost…" Beth started but stopped when a murmur came from the bed. Rosie gasped standing up and standing back in shock as Max moved his hand, Berth shot to the door and yelled for a doctor, Debbie smiled as she walked in as Max murmured again.

"It appears sleeping beauty is waking up!" Debbie smiled as she went to Max's side and as she passed noticing the tears in Rosie's eyes, Debbie frowned she liked the girl, as she turned back to Max, Dr Anderson walked in followed by Henry and Will, Beth walked around and stood by Debbie alternatively looking between Max and Rosie with tears in her eyes as Rosie had silent tears running down her face. "Max can you hear me?" Debbie asked as she saw Max's eyes flutter. "Come on Max" Debbie smiled as Max opened his eyes, before closing them tiredly.

"Rosie!" Max croaked out making Rosie clamp her hand to her mouth as tears flowed faster from her eyes as she looked at Beth shaking her head before mouthing 'He doesn't know' making Beth raise both her eyebrows.

"Max my names Jack Anderson, I'm your doctor, can you remember what happened?" Anderson asked as Max opened and closed his eyes again.

"Rosie…" Max whispered before going back to sleep.

"Why didn't you answer him!" Will spoke glaring at Rosie as Rosie sank back into her seat crying quietly.

"Don't talk to her like that young man!" Beth spoke angrily at her youngest.

"Um I'm sensing family issue here" Dr Anderson spoke looking at everyone in the room.

"No offence doctor but our family problems are not any of your concern" Henry spoke looking at Will angrily before looking at the doctor.

"No sorry sir, you miss understood me. Max will be groggy for the rest of the evening and when he is awake fully he will be needing a stress free environment" Dr Anderson replied.

"I promise doctor, there will be no more stress around my son" Beth smiled before turning to Will. "Apologise to Rosie and then if you can't be friendly then either go back outside or go see your friends. Max would and does want Rosie here!" Beth stated looking Will straight in the eye.

"So not going to happen!" Will glared before leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

Beth sighed as she looked at Henry before turning to see Rosie back in the chair by Max's bed with her head in her hands as her shoulder shook with silent tears, Beth went and sat back next to her and placed her hand on Rosie's head motherly.

"Please call Nurse Debbie next time Max wakes up" Dr Anderson smiled tiredly as he held the door for Debbie to follow him out.

"I will find Will and see what his doing, then I will be outside finishing the books" Henry smiled sadly as he looked from Max to Rosie sadly as Beth nodded at him. "Please wake up son" Henry whispered as he closed the door behind him.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

I hope you all enjoyed please Review.

Katy x


	5. CH05 ROSIE

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart or any of the characters, please don't sue me as it would be pointless.

AN: I'm back with a new update… I hope you all enjoy. x

Reviews:

Wildatheartfan:~ lol. I'm glad you liked that update, I'm trying to make this a growing family bond for future chapters… the Gifthold family play a key part in a major part of the later story… I hope you like this chapter. x

DanH2010:~ Thanks. I'm not sure were I'm going to go with Will yet, Beth is starting to let go and let Max live his own life. And I'm glad you like the story. x

RAXRAXRAX

Chapter 5

Rosie!

Beth sighed as she slowly stood up trying not to disturb Rosie as she was asleep, Beth walked over to Max's bed and kissed his head.

"Wake up huni, please we all need you back" Beth whispered before walking towards the door and leaving the room.

"Any change?" Henry asked from his seat.

"No, his still asleep. I need a drink can you stay with him?" Beth asked watching as Henry furrowed his eyebrow.

"But Rosie is in there. She will get us when he wakes up" Henry replied putting all the paperwork back into the briefcase.

"No, she won't because she is asleep" Beth smiled as Henry nodded.

"Ok, I will go sit with them" Henry smiled kissing Beth's forehead before walking in to the hospital room to see Max asleep and Rosie was curled into herself on the chair to Max's right, Henry sighed as he sat down before he leant his back and closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened the last few months, Henry covered his eyes with his hands trying not to get too frustrated at his son and daughter-in-law.

"You ok sir" Debbie asked making Henry jump as he hadn't heard her come in.

"Oh yea, you know… just kids" Henry sighed looking at Max then Rosie making Debbie smile.

"Oh, I know. I have 5 children. 3 grown up and 2 teenagers" Debbie smiled s Henry chuckled. "I believe everything will be ok, those two obliviously love each other" Debbie smiled looking between Max and Rosie.

"Love isn't the problem between them… they are both way to stubborn to admit to having a problem and to needing help" Henry replied looking sadly at his son.

"Well that's our jobs as parents to let our children know they can always come to us" Debbie smiled hooking up another drip. "It's the hardest part of being a parent… we can only guide them, they will always make their own decisions" Debbie smiled. "Press this button when Max wakes up, it will show up on our screen at the nurse's station it will save you having to physically call me" Debbie smiled as she left the room placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry sighed as he stood up and picked up the extra blanket at the end of Max's bed and draped it over Rosie. "And if you two don't talk I think I will just knock your heads together" Henry muttered to himself as he sat back down and looked at his son. "And me and you are going to be having along talk mister" Henry sighed before closing his eyes again.

"Dad?" Henry snapped his eyes open and looked at the bed to see Max looking at him.

"Hey" Henry smiled sadly as Max closed his eyes as Henry pressed the button to call the nurse. "Come on Max stay awake"

"So tired" Max muttered as his eyes started to close again as Debbie walked in.

"Hi Mr Gifthold" Debbie smiled making Max look at her with one eye open. "You will fill tired for a few more hours as it's the anaesthesia wearing off and pain killers working" Debbie smiled as she checked his pupil reflexes and smiled. "Everything is looking good, I will come back and check on you later" Debbie smiled as she left the room, Max turned to look at his dad again.

"Where's mum?" Max asked trying to stay awake.

"She will be back in a minute she went to get a drink" Henry answered smiling as Max started opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to phrase it. "What is it son?" Henry asked taking pity on him.

"I'm going crazy" Max whispered looking at his dad sadly. "When I was asleep/unconscious, whatever you wanna call it, I swear I heard, well I thought I heard Rosie" Max whispered looking at the floor between him and his dad.

"Max" Henry sighed before smiling sadly at him. "You know me and your mother love you and Will more than either of you two will ever understand. I know I haven't been the greatest father to you" Henry sighed as Max shook his head.

"No… dad" Max started looking at Henry to see him holding his hand up to stop Max from talking.

"Max, I know I wasn't there when you needed me and for that I am so sorry, but that's going to change me and your mother are behind you all the way, Max we are so sorry" Henry sighed as he sat on the edge of Max's bed and held his hand.

"Dad, I don't get what your getting at" Max muttered before closing his eyes before reopening them again.

"We should of told you to fight, we should of pushed you" Henry sighed shaking his head. "Your life was falling apart and me and your mother didn't even try to help"

"Dad" Max sighed.

"No, Max you obviously still love Rosie and all I did was let your mum and Will insult and run her down" Henry spoke looking at the bed before looking back at Max. "I went to your office to get your books, I found the divorce papers, Max you haven't even opened them" Henry smiled as Max turned to look at the chair he had just vacated.

"I…" Max whispered not looking at his dad.

"Don't want to be divorced" Henry finished making Max look at him in shock. "Max… when you were brought in you was asking for Rosie, if you want to fight for your marriage me and your mother will support you all the way" Henry smiled as Max raised his eyes in disbelief. "Yes both of us" Henry laughed knowing he was doubting his mother. "We just want you to be happy Max" Henry sighed as Max looked down. "And your not or you wouldn't be drinking like you have" Henry finished as Max shook his head.

"It's over dad" Max sighed. "Rosie doesn't want to work things out… I didn't sign the papers because I was hoping she would come back" Max sighed laying his head back and resting his uninjured arm over his eyes. "I don't even know what happened"

"Well you should talk to her!" Henry smiled as Max shook his head.

"She's in Jo'Berg dad" Max sighed not seeing his dad smile.

"Is she? You could have fooled me?" Henry smiled making Max look at him weirdly. "Because correct me if I'm wrong, that's your wife!" Henry smiled pointing over to where Rosie was asleep. Max slowly turned his head to see Rosie curled up in the chair near his bed.

"Rosie?" Max whispered his voice catching as tears appeared in his eyes.

"They had to call her, she's still your next of kin, she arrived this morning and she hasn't left your side, she's had arguments with both your mum and Will and she's still standing" Henry smiled as he watched Max stare at Rosie. "Max she's real" Henry laughed making Max look at him. "I'm going to find your mum" Henry smiled as he stood up and Max shook his head at his dad.

"Dad, I'm not ready" Max pleaded looking at his dad as tears started to come out the corner of his eyes.

"Max she flew here on her own, with in hours of hearing… I don't think you have anything to worry about" Henry smiled as he walked over to and shook Rosie's shoulder. "Someone wants to say hi" Henry smiled as Rosie opened her eyes and looked up at him bewildered until he nodded to the bed.

Rosie looked over at the bed and gasped as her brown eyes met Max's blue eyes.

"Max!" Rosie whispered neither her or Max noticing Henry leave them alone.

"Rosie" Max breathed out as tears rushed down both there cheeks.

RAXRAXRAX

I hope you all liked.

Review x


	6. CH06 I FINALLY GET IT

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart… Blah Blah Blah… The song belongs To Michael Buble… You know which one wildatheartfan x

AN: hey I'm back with the next chapter I hope you all like. xx

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted. I love you all.

DanH2010~ Lol, yea Max's family are going to be in this fic, Beth is starting her revamp in this chapter… but I do have a plan for all the Gifthold's lol. Thanks for reading. x

RaxAtHeartXD~ Will will rear is head again in the next couple of chapters. x

Wildatheartfan~ I hope you like this chapter. x

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 6

I Finally Get It

("Max" Rosie whispered neither her or Max seeing Henry leave them alone.

"Rosie" Max breathed out as tears appeared in both of their eyes.)

Rosie gasped as tears flooded down her face as she stood up and moved to the bed sitting on the edge and grabbing Max's uninjured hand, the one he was holding out to her.

"Rosie please don't cry" Max whispered as he watched tears stream down Rosie's face.

"How are your legs?" Rosie asked changing the subject as she rested her hand on his left leg.

"No, my legs are ok" Max smiled sadly as Rosie nodded before hitting him hard on the leg. "Ow women stop" Max yelped out.

"You complete idiot, you could of died. You nearly did die" Rosie cried hitting his leg until he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into a hug as Rosie burst into tears, Max pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder before he started crying.

"I'm sorry" Max whispered as he kissed Rosie's shoulder again as they both cried out their anguish and pain that they both had been through in the past few months.

"You're an idiot" Rosie muttered as she sobbed into Max's shoulder.

"Heard that before" Max whispered trying to stop Rosie crying.

"Shut up" Rosie muttered as a small smile played on her lips.

"That's not nice" Max mocked making Rosie giggle as she buried her head back into Max's shoulder, Max smiled as he played with a strand of Rosie's hair. "I've missed you" Max whispered as Rosie nodded her head.

"I've missed you too" Rosie whispered back as Max wrapped his hand around her holding her tightly to him, neither of them hearing the door open.

"Sorry guys" Beth smiled coming in further and walking over to the bed as Rosie pulled away and went to get up but Max grabbed her hand to stop her from going far. "There is a nurse here from the Emergency Team, she needs to check you over so she can sign you off down there and over to here so they can work out your discharge" Beth smiled sadly as Max nodded his head as Beth walked back over to the door and let a nurse in her early 30's in, she walked over to the bed and stood on the opposite side to where Rosie was sitting before smiling at Max.

"Hi I'm Nami, the emergency admittance nurse" the African woman smiled causing Rosie to gasp as she looked at the woman.

"Don't worry she's not flirting with me" Max joked laughing making Beth roll her eyes as Nami looked at Rosie in confusion before her eyes lit up.

"Mrs Gifthold?" Nami asked as Rosie looked at her in shock and panic, making Beth walk over and rest her hand on Rosie's shoulder sensing her discomfort.

"How do you two know each other?" Max asked looking between Rosie and the nurse.

"You should tell him" Beth whispered so only Rosie could hear her as she had put the two together, Beth nudged Rosie as the nurse opened her mouth to answer Max.

"She was my nurse" Rosie spoke beating Nami to it.

"When?" Max asked looking at Rosie in question.

"I collapsed at school about two weeks before I left" Rosie whispered not wanting to tell Max this now.

"What? Why?" Max asked not understanding.

"Um, I'm sorry, I will come back in a few minutes" Nami smiled sadly not wanting to watch this private moment.

"I didn't know, you was busy with the bar expansion, I was busy revising for my exams, I didn't even notice" Rosie sobbed as Max just looked at her not getting it. "I collapsed and was rushed here, they told me I had lost my baby" Rosie whispered as Max's eyes widened.

"What baby?" Max asked trying to keep calm.

"That's what I asked. They told me I was three months pregnant" Rosie sobbed as Max shook his head.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked in shock.

"I didn't know how" Rosie sobbed standing up taking her hand from Max's grip he let her as he just looked at her.

"Oh, I don't know Rosie maybe by opening your mouth and telling me" Max spoke trying not to yell.

"When?" Rosie yelled losing all composure. "You were coming in from the bar after midnight then going back there by nine" Rosie spoke glaring at Max as he shook his head at her. "I didn't want to spend the hour we actually saw each other fighting anymore than we already were" Rosie yelled.

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about!" Max yelled as tears appeared in his eyes.

"You!" Rosie yelled looking away from Max.

"Ok, enough!" Beth spoke loudly looking at the two in front of her. "Rosie you have been here all day, go get something to eat" Beth spoke nodding at Rosie to go before turning back to Max as Rosie quietly left the room. "And you, I'm going to get that nurse and then you, me and your father are going to have a long chat" Beth spoke looking at Max before walking to the door and calling the nurse back in. "I will wait outside with your father until the nurse is done" Beth spoke leaving the room

"I'm sorry, I hope everything is ok?" Nami smiled sadly as she stopped by the side of Max's bed again.

"Is she ok?" Max asked nodding to the door indicating Rosie.

"I'm sorry. I cant discuss your wife" Nami smiled sadly at the helpless look on Max's face.

"Please she wont tell me, I just wanna know she's ok" Max whispered trying not to cry.

"She is fine, she told the doctor that it was her second miscarriage, all the tests the doctor run came back ok, your wife is fine, not that I should tell you that" Nami smiled as she looked over all Max's results. "And from all these, I can release you from the Emergency department. So now its up to your doctors up here to decide when to release you" Nami smiled before walking to the door. "I hope you and your wife are ok. When she was brought in after her miscarriage all she was worried about was how to tell you" Nami smiled sadly as she left the room as tears appeared in Max's eyes.

Beth sighed as she walked back into the room with Henry following her.

"Huni" Beth sighed as she sat on the bed and stroked Max's hair out his face as she watched tears swim in his eyes. "You ok?" Beth asked as Henry sat on the on the chair that Rosie had been sitting on.

"I don't know" Max whispered as a tear slipped past his eye. "Why didn't she tell me?" Max asked as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Huni" Beth whispered as she wiped Max's tears. "Imagine how Rosie must have been feeling, she had just lost a second pregnancy" Beth sighed looking at Max.

"But I had the right too know mum" Max sighed shaking his head. "I have also lost two babies" Max sighed.

"Yes, in a way you have" Beth sighed. "But Max. Rosie… you have watched and listened to losing two babies, but Rosie has physically lost two babies Max, they died in her and you will never understand how that feels" Beth whispered.

"You wouldn't remember Max, when you was two, before Will…. We lost a baby" Henry sighed looking at his son sadly.

"Rosie is blaming herself" Beth sighed looking out the window before looking back at Max to see him opening his mouth to say something. "It doesn't matter who has told you its not your fault. When you lose a baby… we blame ourselves, even if we know deep down its not our fault. We were given a life to look after… losing it, it makes you feel like a failure" Beth whispered her voice catching every now and then.

"But miscarriages happen all the time, most of the time no ones at fault" Max whispered looking at his mum.

"Yes but it still hurts, to make sure miscarriages are complete they take you to a maternity unit. Max they tell you, you've lost your baby whilst in the bed next door has a mother feeding her new born… no ones platitudes help" Beth sighed. "Yes, Rosie should of told you… But Max the last miscarriage nearly broke your marriage" Beth sighed.

"Well this one did" Max muttered as a tear slid down his face.

"Only if you let it" Henry stated looking at Max. "Rosie's here and your still married, Max its not over"

"I don't know what to do" Max whispered as more tears slipped past his eyes. "I'm so lost"

"I know" Beth whispered before stroking Max's arm. "Max close your eyes for me" Beth smiled as Max did as she asked. "Max, what's your happiest memory?" Beth asked looking at her son.

"Marrying Rosie" Max whispered as Beth smiled at Henry as he shook with silent laughter.

"What's your saddest?" Beth asked.

"Watching Rosie leave" Max whispered his voice catching.

"Why have you been drinking so heavily?" Beth asked her voice becoming heavy with emotion.

"To forget at least for awhile that I'm alone" Max whispered as more tears appeared on his face.

"But Huni, you wasn't alone, you had us" Beth spoke sadly looking at Max.

"I know, I wanted Rosie" Max whispered opening his eyes and looking at his mum.

"She's here Max" Beth whispered. "I get it… why you fell in love with Rosie and whatever you decide I'm behind you so is your dad" Beth smiled sadly stroking Max's hair.

"Max, just promise us that no matter what, you will talk to someone, drinking doesn't solve anything" Henry smiled sadly at his son. "Because next time you may not be so lucky" Henry stated as he stood up and kissed Max's head. "I know I don't say it much but I do love you Max" Henry smiled before looking at Beth. "I'm going to call Will to find out where he is, then I'm going to head to your place to make sure your guys are ok to carry on with out you" Henry smiled before kissing Beth and leaving the room. "Max just think about what you want" Henry smiled before shutting the door.

"I'm going to go check on Rosie, do you need anything? Do you want the TV switched on?" Beth asked as she stood up from the bed and looked at Max.

"No, can you just put the radio on, I just want sometime to think" Max smiled sadly as he looked out the window.

"Ok huni. I will see you later" Beth smiled kissing Max's head as she walked to the door she switching on the hospital radio before leaving the room.

"What do I want?" Max whispered to himself as he lay back on his pillows as a new song started on the radio.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones.I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,but luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend,and in the end, when life has got you down,you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms hold on to me tight,hold on to me are stronger here together,than we could ever be hold on to me,don't you ever let me go._

Max gasped as he listened to the lyrics as tears started to make their way down his cheek.

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,but it's no ones fault, no it's not my all the plans we made might not work out,but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see.I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and hold on to me on, I promise it will be it's you and me together,and baby all we've got is hold on to me,hold on to me 's so many dreams that we have given a look at all we've got,and with this kind of love,and what we've got here is hold on to me on, I promise it will be we are stronger here together,than we could ever be hold on to me,don't you ever let me on to me, it's gonna be on to me always say, we were the lucky ones._

"Rosie!" Max whispered as tears flowed down his face as he looked at the door. "I want Rosie!"

RAXRAXRAXRAX

I hope you all like.

Leave a review xx.


	7. CH07 I WANT US

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart or either of the two songs in this chapter. They belong to Rascal Flatts and Chicago respectfully.

AN: Thank you to everyone that has read, alerted and reviewed I love you all.

Wildatheartfan ~ Thank you. I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope that you like this chapter as much… hopefully you wont need tissues for this chapter, but no promise's lol. x

DanH2010 ~ I know it was a little mean having her lose another baby but I needed a catalyst for their split, in the show they split because they wanted different things… I just didn't see it especially if you watch the episode 8 in season 3 again when Max does the speech in front of everyone after bringing back Jana, I needed something that felt believable to me. They start the healing in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. x

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 7

I Want Us

Rosie sighed as she placed her phone back in her pocket after getting off from talking to Olivia. Rosie looked around the cafeteria at all the people milling about getting food and drinks before returning too their families.

"You calmed down?" Beth asked as she sat down next to Rosie causing her to look at her Mother-in-law.

"I didn't mean to blow up on him" Rosie whispered looking at Beth sadly.

"I know" Beth smiled resting her hand on Rosie's arm and squeezing it. "Its classic Max and Rosie, instead of talking about something painful you two just fight" Beth sighed as Rosie lowered her head not looking at Beth. "You know neither of your miscarriages were your fault, Max doesn't blame you, I think hearing about this last one was just a shock to his system" Beth smiled sadly at Rosie.

"I didn't tell him because I didn't want to lose him" Rosie cried. "That worked out well for me didn't it" Rosie laughed humourlessly.

"Rosie look serious" Beth sighed shaking her head at her Daughter-in-law, she had never bothered getting to know. "In what world do you think you could lose Max. Max still loves you as much as you still love him. I don't think there is a world that exists that you could ever lose Max. you two just need to learn to talk to each other, even if it will cause one of you or both of you pain" Beth sighed as tears appeared in Rosie's eyes.

"I don't know how to even start talking about things" Rosie whispered looking at Beth as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Well I would start by going back to the room" Beth grinned before slowly sobering. "Then I think you should start with your first miscarriage and then go from there" Beth smiled sadly as Rosie took a deep breathe before standing up.

"Ok" Rosie sighed. "Ok, I can do this" Rosie whispered herself up.

"Rosie. The most important thing to remember is… if you two still love each other you can work anything out" Beth smiled as Rosie nodded her head before starting to leave the cafeteria just as she reached the next table she turned back to Beth.

"Thank you" Rosie smiled as Beth nodded at her.

"You have nothing to thank me for" Beth smiled as Rosie turned and left the cafeteria. "Please both you keep your cool" Beth whispered to herself before she joined the cue to get some food.

Rosie walked slowly back down to Max's room taking in even breaths, Rosie paused at the door before she silently opened the door to hear the lyrics pouring from the radio that was playing in the room.

**But that's not what gets meWhat hurts the mostWas being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was tryin' to doIt's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I goBut I'm doin' ItIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill HarderGetting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heartThat I left unspokenWhat hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayAnd never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do**

Rosie looked at Max to see tears silently running down his face as he looked out the window.

**What hurts the mostIs being so close**

"Max?" Rosie whispered with tears in her eyes from seeing Max cry as well as the lyrics ran around the room.

**And having so much to sayAnd watching you walk away**

Max turned and looked at Rosie.

**And never knowingWhat could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do**

"Rosie" Max sobbed holding his good arm to Rosie, Rosie slowly closed the door before turning the radio down before she walked over and grabbed his hand as tears started to pour from her eyes. "I want what I have always wanted…. I want you" Max whispered making Rosie smiled impishly.

"Here?" Rosie asked looking around with a smirk on her face making Max laugh.

"No" Max laughed before sobering up and pulling Rosie's hand until she was sitting on the bed. "I want us" Max whispered bringing tears to Rosie's eyes. "I don't want to live without you anymore… What do you want?" Max whispered as Rosie looked at him with tears in her running down her face silently.

"I never stopped loving you, I just couldn't take the arguing any more" Rosie whispered as Max gently pulled her down so she laying next to him. "I'm sorry" Rosie whispered quietly into Max's shoulder.

"For what?" Max whispered kissing Rosie's head as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Everything" Rosie whispered sobbing into Max's shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry; I didn't call dad or Alice to take care of that Elephant" Rosie sobbed her tears soaking Max's hospital gown. "I'm sorry I lost the baby" Rosie whispered making Max grip her tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the second baby" Rosie whispered crying harder into Max's shoulder.

"Shh…" Max whispered stroking Rosie's hair. "Its not your fault. The miscarriages Rosie… you were not at fault, looking after animals is your job… the first baby was an accident, no one was to blame" Max whispered stroking hair away from Rosie's face. "And the second…" Max sighed as more tears appeared in both of their eyes, Max leant forward and kissed Rosie's forehead. "I love you and I have never stooped, I was putting all my time into the bar because… I wanted a steady income for when we had a family" Max sighed looking out the window before looking back at Rosie. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I never meant to neglect you" Max whispered making Rosie sit up and look him in the eye.

"Max its not your fault" Rosie whispered as she looked into Max's eyes. "We were both at fault"

"I should of followed you and fought for us" Max spoke stroking Rosie's hair from her face as more tears appeared in her eyes. "Because I'm never going to get over you" Max whispered his eyes not straying from hers.

"Max…" Rosie whispered as Max brought her down to him and kissed her softly, Rosie responded and kissed him back gently as she rested her hand on his cheek feeling the stubble under her hand.

"I missed you" Max whispered as he pulled away From Rosie as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I missed you too" Rosie whispered resting her head back on Max's shoulder, before looking back up at him. "I want you back too… I'm sorry I left" Rosie whispered as Max tightened his hold on her.

"Just don't leave me again" Max whispered kissing Rosie's head as they both laid back silent to hear a new song start playing from the radio quietly.

**Everybody needs a little time away,**

**I heard her say, from each lover's need a holiday**

**Far away from each me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.**

**I just want you to all that we've been through,**

**I will make it up to you. I promise after all that's been said and done,You're just the part of me I can't let 't stand to be kept away**

**Just for the day from your 't wanna be swept away,**

**Far away from the one that I me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.**

**I just want you to me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry.**

**I could never let you all that we've been through,**

**I will make it up to you. I promise after all that's been said and done,You're just the part of me I can't let all that we've been through,**

**I will make it up to you. I promise 're gonna be the lucky one.**

"We are the lucky ones" Max whispered kissing Rosie's head again as they both just laid back relaxing in the arms of each other, letting the music lull them to sleep.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Thank you for reading.

Pls Review.

Katy xx


	8. CH08 HOME

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart…..

AN: hi guys I'm back here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. X

Guest: Yes they are getting there… this chapter is quite fluffy with the two, will it last? I'm not saying. I hope you enjoy this chapter. X

RaxAtHeartXD: I think everyone is praying for a RAX reunion in the 2 finale, I def am… and yea they are working through their problems, there will be spanners thrown in the works but I promise a RAX all the way. X

Wildatheartfan: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chap. When you updating Time Is A Temporary Healer next? X

On to the story…

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 8

Home

Danny sat at the kitchen table drinking his cup of coffee after getting off the phone with Alice, she still hadn't forgiven him for turning around and going back to Leopards Den but she was slowly starting to come around she was no longer speaking to him in anger or using sarcasm through whole conversations.

"Hey" Dup greeted coming into the kitchen, Nomsa handed him a cup as he sat down. "Thanks" Dup smiled at Nomsa before he looked at Danny.

"Morning Dup" Danny smiled tiredly as he had had trouble sleeping the last two weeks that Rosie had been in Cape Town.

"You spoke to Alice this morning?" Dup asked watching as Danny nodded his head. "How are the kids?" Dup asked.

"They are good. Charlotte is missing everyone" Danny sighed looking at Dup.

"Still no improvement on the coming back to Africa front?" Dup asked feeling sorry for his friend.

"No. She wants updates thou on the Max/Rosie situation" Danny laughed thinking about all the gushing Alice did when he had told her that they were going to try and work things out.

"Everyone wants to know what's happening there!" Dup laughed as the phone started ringing in the office.

"I have got it" Caroline called as she walking past the office door.

"Caroline has been rambling non-stop about them two sorting things out" Dup laughed as Danny smiled.

"I think everyone wants them to work things out" Danny smiled as Dup raised his eyebrow at Danny. "Yes, even me. I may not of approved of them at first but I got over it when I realised how much they loved each other" Danny smiled thinking of his daughter and son-in-law.

"Yes" Dup smiled nodding his head. "They certainly do" Dup stated as Caroline walked in smiling.

"Morning Caroline" Danny smiled as Caroline kissed Dup's head.

"Morning Danny" Caroline smiled. "That was Rosie" Caroline smiled.

"What? Why didn't you call me? I wanted to speak to her to find out how things are going" Danny stated looking to see Caroline smiling at him.

"Because you can ask 'Them' to their face tomorrow" Caroline smiled as Dup, Danny and Nomsa looked at her. "She was calling to see if it was alright for Max to do his recovery here? I told her to not be stupid, of course it was ok. Max is family" Caroline smiled as Danny and Dup nodded.

"I will change all the bedding in Rosie's room today" Nomsa smiled as Caroline shook her head.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could put them in the lodge, it's close to the family but gives them space" Caroline spoke as Danny looked at her.

"But do you think they want to share a room?" Danny asked making Dup, Caroline and Nomsa look at him like he was crazy. "What they are trying to fix their relationship, they may not want to be under each others feet 24.7" Danny answered as Caroline grinned at him.

"Rosie asked for her room to be ready for the both of them" Caroline smiled as Dup laughed and Nomsa smiled as Danny looked shocked. "Danny they love each other, they take comfort from knowing the other one is close" Caroline smiled at her son-in-law before looking over to Nomsa. "Could you help me make the lodge more homey" Caroline asked.

"Of course I will" Nomsa smile before hitting Dup. "And you old man can go into town and pick up some water and juice for the fridge in there" Nomsa spoke looking at Dup as Danny laughed at the look on Dup's face.

"Oh and Danny, you did say you and Ed had a meeting tomorrow at 11.30 right?" Caroline asked as Danny looked up at her.

"Yes, we are trying to get funding" Danny sighed looking out the window before looking back at Caroline. "Why?"

"Because Rosie and Max's plane gets in at 12.30 and you will still be in the meeting so I told her I could pick them up" Caroline smiled as Danny nodded.

"Ok, good I don't want them getting a taxi" Danny stated feeling sorry he couldn't pick them up.

"She understands" Dup smiled patting Danny on the shoulder. "Ok… I'm off into town to get what Nomsa ordered and whilst I'm there do you want me to go and tell Olivia what's going on?" Dup asked as Nomsa nodded her head.

"Yes, do. I will make a special meal for tomorrow" Nomsa smiled before she and Caroline left to sort out the lodge.

"Ok" Dup smirked at being bossed around by Nomsa. "Don't you and Ed have an injured lion you're meant to be darting?" Dup laughed as Danny looked at the time before jumping up out the seat.

"Crap, I'm running late" Danny replied dumping his cup in the sink before running out making Dup laugh.

"Never a dull moment" Dup laughed as he grabbed the keys off the side before heading to the jeep.

Township

Dup smiled sadly as he pulled up outside the bar, the place was never the same after Max left not that Fatani was running it into the ground or anything, it just didn't have the same feel about it. Dup walked inside to see Fatani cleaning down the bar.

"Hi Dup, Whiskey?" Fatani asked reaching for a glass under the bar.

"No not today, is Liv about?" Dup asked as Fatani looked at him shocked for saying no to alcohol.

"Yea" Fatani smiled before walking out back. "Liv!" Fatani yelled. "Dup is here, he wants to talk to you" Fatani yelled out before walking back behind the bar. "She will be down in a minute, so what's happening?" Fatani asked looking at Dup.

"Oh, you know normal things" Dup smiled as Olivia came from out back.

"Hey Dup, what's up?" Olivia asked as she stopped by Dup.

"Dinner tomorrow evening all the family must be there" Dup smiled as Olivia frowned.

"But me and Fatani had plans" Olivia replied looking at Dup.

"Caroline's picking up a very special guest, the dinners for them" Dup replied.

"Well who is it?" Olivia asked looking at Dup questionably.

"Well come to dinner and you will find out" Dup laughed before walking to the door before turning around. "So am I telling Nomsa you two will be there?" Dup asked watching as Olivia looked at Fatani to see him nod.

"Yes, Dup we will be there" Olivia sighed as she turned to go back where she came from. "Oh and Dup, this better be good!" Olivia smiled as Dup winked at her.

"Oh it is my dear" Dup laughed. "I will see you tomorrow" Dup smiled as he left the bar to go and get everything that Nomsa asked for.

Max's Hospital Room

Rosie smiled as she walked into the room to see Max sitting up and typing away on his laptop.

"What you doing?" Rosie asked smiling as she sat on the edge of Max's bed.

"Working?" Max grinned turning the screen away so Rosie couldn't see it.

"So, your playing Tetris then" Rosie laughed as Max blushed. "Oh my god you are?" Rosie laughed making Max smile.

"Well I was bored!" Max exclaimed making Rosie giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did we leave poor little you alone" Rosie laughed making Max pout at her.

"Hey, you're not meant to take the mick out of people when they are in the hospital, its not nice" Max whispered smiling as Rosie laughed before leaning over and quickly kissing him.

"There is that better?" Rosie smiled as she pulled back and sat back down as Max closed the laptop.

"Much" Max smiled grabbing Rosie's hand and pulling her towards him so she placed her hands on either side on his shoulders so she didn't put her weight on his abdomen where is surgical wound was. "Hi" Max whispered when Rosie's face was only a couple of inches away from his face.

"Hi" Rosie whispered as she closed the gap kissing him.

"Hmm… I really have missed doing that" Max whispered as Rosie pulled away laughing.

"You have said that nearly every time we have kissed in the last two weeks" Rosie laughed as Max grinned shrugging his shoulders.

"Imagine what I will be like when we first have sex!" Max whispered making Rosie laugh harder as she slapped his shoulder making Max laugh as well.

"Yea… well" Rosie laughed blushing. "That won't be for awhile" Rosie smiled as she sat back up before turning and laying down so she was snuggled into Max's side.

"I know" Max whispered kissing Rosie's head, they had agreed to take it slowly, not that they had much choice until Max was fit again. "As long as I have you around, I will be ok" Max smiled as Rosie looked up at him.

"The reason I was late coming in I was helping your mum sort through your clothes, so she could pack for you" Rosie smiled as Max nodded.

"So where are we staying?" Max asked looking at Rosie not knowing what she and his mother had been planning.

"Well… your mum was thinking we should go somewhere that means a lot to us… she was the one that suggested the place" Rosie smiled as she watched Max shake his head having no clue. "Leopards Den!" Rosie whispered looking at Max who looked thunderstruck.

"My mum suggested Leopards Den?" Max asked dubiously.

"Yea. Are you ok with that? I have called and I think Caroline is sorting things out and plus your dad has already booked the tickets" Rosie whispered.

"Yea" Max whispered kissing Rosie's head. "I have missed the place" Max smiled as Rosie turned and looked up at him.

"Are you sure? Your mum thought the peace and quiet would do you some good" Rosie spoke before laughing. "Peace and quiet… she really didn't spend much time at Leopards Den did she" Rosie giggled making Max laugh.

"Fair point" Max laughed making Rosie full out laugh neither of them noticing the door open.

"Hello, I believed I had only one patient that needs to be in this bed" Dr Anderson laughed looking at the couple in front of him, it wasn't the first time they had been found cuddled up on the bed.

"Oh, come on Dr Jack, would you pass up the chance if you could get a woman this beautiful in bed?" Max smirked as Rosie stood up slapping Max on the arm as she stood up.

"Good point" Dr Anderson laughed winking at Max as Rosie sat on the chair next to the bed. "Ok, so I need to check your stitches, then we can discharge you" Dr Anderson smiled as he walked over to the opposite side to where Rosie was sitting before lifting the hospital gown so he could look at the stitches.

"Oh, Thank god, normal clothes… Hallelujah" Max whispered throwing his good hand in the air making Dr Anderson and Rosie laugh.

"Are these hospital gowns really that uncomfortable?" Dr Anderson asked smiling as Max scowled at him.

"If I wanted to wear a dress, I would steal one of my wife's, then at least that way my backside wouldn't be hanging out" Max muttered making Rosie smile with how put out he was about the hospital gown.

"At least you have a great butt" Rosie smiled making Max glare at her as Dr Anderson smiled at the couple.

"But would you fit in one of your wife's dresses?" Dr Anderson smiled looking between Max and Rosie making Rosie laugh.

"This is abuse of power" Max pouted as Dr Anderson placed the gown back down laughing.

"Ok" Dr Anderson smiled looking at Max. "So your wound is healing great, the stitches will need to come out in two weeks, I know you were thinking about visiting your parents place" Dr Anderson spoke looking at Rosie to see her nod.

"Yea we are" Max smiled looking at Rosie making her smile back at him before looking back at the doctor.

"Is he ok to fly?" Rosie asked watching as the doctor frowned.

"Where to?" Anderson asked looking at Rosie.

"Johannesburg. I know Max's dad has booked us a flight first class" Rosie smiled looking at the doctor.

"Yes, that journey will be fine. Who is driving from the airport?" Dr Anderson asked.

"Neither of us, a member of my family is picking us up" Rosie smiled as the doctor nodded.

"Ok, that's good. Max, I don't want you over exerting yourself" Dr Anderson smiled as Max frowned. "I will transfer your case and details to the hospital in Jo'Berg, you will need to go to an appointment at the hospital in two weeks for your stitches to be removed and then three weeks later for your cast and then you will have another two weeks before you will be asked back to make sure everything is ok" Dr Anderson smiled as Max nodded.

"So that means I can go home?" Max asked smiling up at his doctor.

"Yes, you can go home" Anderson smiled. "Why don't you get changed, you have your pain meds already so I will go and sort out your discharge papers" Anderson smiled.

"Thanks Doc" Max smiled as Rosie nodded her head to Dr Anderson.

"You're welcome, I will back in a while with your papers" Dr Anderson smiled as he left the two alone.

"In brought some clothes with me for you" Rosie smiled placing the bag she had brought in with her on the bed.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Max asked laughing as he undid the bag as Rosie stood up making Max smile. "Thanks babe" Max whispered as Rosie leaned over and lightly kissed him.

"Your welcome" Rosie smiled as she quickly kissed Max again.

"Ugh… haven't you gone back to Jo'Berg yet" Max and Rosie turned to see Will standing at the door sneering at them.

"Will" Rosie spoke through gritted teeth making Max smile.

"Hey, can you go and grab me a coffee from the cafeteria and something to eat?" Max asked looking at Rosie and watching as she nodded.

"Yea, I will be back in a minute" Rosie smiled as she quickly leaned over and kissed Max before walking past Will who was still glaring at her as she walked out the door, as Rosie shut the door Max turned and looked at his little brother angrily.

"When are you going to grow up?" Max asked looking at Will disappointedly. "I know all about you stealing beer from the bar, and before you say anything Rosie didn't tell me… dad did" Max spoke looking at Will to see him roll his eyes.

"Are you really going to berate me for drinking, when you are in that bed because you were to drunk to drive!" Will stated raising his eyebrow at Max.

"Yes, I was drunk… but the difference is I am legal!" Max stated staring daggers at Will.

"So what!" Will stated staring at Max. "I go out and drink with my friends…. I got drunk at your wedding, I'm the one that talked Evan into taking it and I'm the one that made Evan drink it" Will mocked as Max glared daggers at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Max glared staring at Will

"Rosie ruined everything!" Will yelled.

"Please tell me what?" Max asked looking at his brother incredulously.

"You…" Will yelled. "You used to be cool and just go with the flow, you didn't care about anything" Will stated staring at Max angrily.

"Will, I fell in love. Rosie didn't change me, she just made me want to be a better man" Max sighed shaking his head as Will glared. "I know you think I don't love you but I do Will… but if you force me to choose between you and Rosie, my brother or not… Rosie is my world" Max finished in a whisper. "I still want you in my life and I want to be there for you Will but if you keep treating Rosie like you are…" Max sighed shaking his head looking at the bed before looking Will straight in the eye. "Rosie's my number one priority" Max sighed.

"You would choose a girl over your own brother?" Will asked staring at Max in shock.

"She's not some girl… she's my wife!" Max stated staring at Will. "Please just grow up… when you were younger everyone used to make excuses for you… No more, its time you start to deal with your own mistakes and the consequences" Max sighed as Will glared at him. "If you try and take any more booze from the bar…" Max sighed. "I will report it" Max finished.

"You cant, dad won't let you!" Will glared at Max as Henry walked into the room.

"What wont I do?" Henry asked looking between both his son's. "And why are you not at college?" Henry asked his eyes settling on Will.

"I couldn't be bothered" Will muttered.

"I told him if he tries to take anymore alcohol from my bar I will report him to the cops as he needs to grow up" Max stated looking at his dad to see him nod.

"Actually I will let him Will, me and you mum have let you get away with murder, it ends now. Starting now, if you're going to skip school then your grounded" Henry stated looking at his younger son.

"But…" Will stuttered not believing his dad. "Why do I even need to go to college? With Max not wanting anything to do with the family business, I'm going to be the one taking it over, big deal… job for life" Will muttered looking out the window.

"Not with out school it wont!" Henry stated looking at Will. "I don't want you taking over the business if you can't even attend you classes" Henry sighed.

"But Max…" Will glared looking at his brother.

"Completed College and University and has a business degree as proof" Henry sighed shaking his head. "Will I know this attitude you have developed, me and your mother are partly to blame for it… but Will its not going to win you any awards" Henry sighed turning and looking out the window before turning back and looking at Will sadly. "You're alienating yourself from your own brother!"

"Its boring, school is boring!" Will glared looking at his dad.

"Yea, school can be boring, but Will you need school to get your qualifications" Max sighed not understanding his brother in the slightest.

"I just want to hang out with my friends!" Will glared at Henry and Max.

"And when your friends are forced to get a job? Then what?" Henry asked looking at Will trying to get through to him.

"I will deal with it" Will glared not liking that they had turned the conversation on to him.

"Will your nineteen years old, your no longer a child" Henry sighed starting to feel his age.

"I'm out of here" Will glared turning around and pulling the door open and nearly walking into Rosie. "Get out of my way!" Will growled making Rosie raise her eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting your manners?" Rosie asked looking at Will.

"No, move" Will growled knocking Rosie out the way and storming down the corridor, Rosie shook her head in bewilderment before walking into Max's hospital room.

"I'm sorry Rosie" Henry sighed shaking his head. "I don't know what to do with him" Henry sighed sadly as he sat down.

"It's ok" Rosie smiled as she handed the cup of coffee to Max and the brown paper bag she was holding. "Have you thought about sending Will away to school?" Rosie asked looking at Henry. "If part of the problem is his friends, maybe if you pull all he knows from under him… It might just force him to grow up" Rosie spoke watching as Henry sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"I hadn't thought about that" Henry spoke sadly. "But if he keeps this up we wont have a choice" Henry sighed as Rosie smiled at him.

"It's why my dad let me go to England for Uni" Rosie stated as Henry looked at her. "I was being difficult and putting a strain on dad and Sarah's marriage… so he let me go hoping it would help me. I was so angry back then" Rosie sighed sadly before sitting at the end of Max's bed. "I can see it in Will, he is angry about something" Rosie sighed before smiling as Max slurped his coffee loudly making Henry and Rosie laugh, before Henry looked back at Rosie.

"What were you so angry about?" Henry asked making Rosie sigh before chuckling.

"What wasn't I angry about! I missed my mum, I was angry at my dad for trying to replace my mum, I was angry because it felt like my dad cared more about Sarah than me, I was angry that Sarah used to be my teacher, I hated having Evan and Olivia around, then they moved us to Africa because Evan took a tranquilizer gun to school and threatened a kid that had been bullying him, I was angry that I couldn't see my friends whilst I was in Africa, I hated the animals… when my dad said I could go to school in Bristol, I was so happy I don't think I have ever packed so fast in my life" Rosie laughed as Henry and Max smiled. "For the first few weeks I was happy, I was back with my friends and I was at school doing what I thought I wanted to do, but then it was like over night I started to feel like a stranger in my own life… all my friends were busy with boyfriends or they were talking about bands and things that happened whilst I was in Africa" Rosie sighed looking out the window before turning back and looking at Henry and Max. "I don't know how or when, but Africa had gotten in to my blood and I missed it" Rosie smiled.

"I'm totally in for it when we have kids, especially if we have a girl" Max laughed with out thinking, Rosie sat there and smiled at the thought of what her and Max's daughter would be like. "Sorry" Max whispered knowing children were still a touchy subject before seeing Rosie smiling at him.

"It's ok" Rosie smiled. "And your right if our daughter ends up like me you will have grey hair before your forty" Rosie laughed making Max and Henry smile.

"Oh yea that's right I'm married to a rebel child" Max laughed making Rosie roll her eyes at him.

"I'm married to a child in a mans body but do you hear me complaining" Rosie laughed making Henry chuckle at the two. "But any way as I was saying being away from my family it brought me back to my old self"

"It defiantly an idea. I don't know if Beth will go for it thou" Henry sighed before standing up. "I will go chase up your discharge papers whilst you get dressed, then I will drive you guys back to your place and if you want we can pick you up tomorrow and take you to breakfast before taking you to the airport" Henry smiled as Rosie nodded her head.

"Yea, that would be great dad" Max smiled as Henry left the room, before he pulled out a pair of joggers and a t-shirt from the bag Rosie had given him earlier.

"Need some help?" Rosie smiled as Max smirked at her.

"You just want to get me naked!" Max laughed as Rosie raised an eyebrow at him.

"You haven't got anything I haven't already seen!" Rosie laughed making Max pout.

"How do you know… for all you know I could have been working on my guns whilst you were away at Leopards Den!" Max stated raising his eyebrow as Rosie stood up and walked closer and sat so she was now sitting right next to him before leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you" Max whispered as he smiled at Rosie as she pulled away and looked at him smiling.

"I love you too" Rosie smiled before pulling away and picking up his t-shirt. "Anyway I like your guns the way they are" Rosie smiled making Max chuckle.

"Very true, you never could keep your hands to yourself, right from day one when we met you were after me" Max laughed as Rosie looked at him shocked.

"Me!" Rosie asked raising her eyebrow. "It was you that chased me!"

"You're the one that kissed me!" Max stated triumphantly.

"Yes and I told you it was a mistake!" Rosie stated glaring at him playfully. "You're the one that wouldn't take no for an answer" Rosie stated causing Max to smirk.

"Well can you blame me" Max spoke softly looking at Rosie. "Do you know how addictive you are?" Max whispered. "I can't even look at another woman and not compare her to you"

"I don't even bother looking" Rosie whispered looking Max in the eye. "No one else will ever compare to you" Rosie smiled before leaning forward and kissing Max softly

"You don't have too, I'm here" Max whispered as he leant his forehead against Rosie's. "And I'm not planning on going anywhere"

"Good because I don't want you going anywhere… These last few months have been hell" Rosier whispered as Max kissed her again. "You better get dressed before your dad comes back" Rosie whispered smiling at Max as she pulled away.

"Yea, give us a hand… I only have one working one" Max laughed making Rosie giggle standing up and helping Max sit up. Rosie leaned forward so she could untie the gown and ease it off over his broken arm before Max ripped his good arm out and grabbing the gown from Rosie and throw it on the chair by the bed just leaving him in his boxers. "Free at last!" Max laughed making Rosie shake her head at him.

"Come on lets get your t-shirt on" Rosie laughed threading the t-shirt over the cast before holding the other arm out so Max could place his other arm through before she lifted it over his head.

"This is so humiliating" Max muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Max" Rosie whispered before kissing him. "It's just me" Rosie smiled before helping him pull up his joggers.

"Thanks" Max whispered looking at Rosie after she had put on his trainers.

"No thanks necessary" Rosie smiled as she stood between Max's legs were he was sitting on the bed and kissed him.

"Ok, Max" Dr Anderson smiled as he saw the couple as he came into the room followed by Henry. "Ok, I have your discharge papers here but first off, no showers until your stitches are out and then you have to be careful of your cast but until then its bath with extra care" Dr Anderson spoke making Max frown. "I know its not nice asking for help and it makes you feel like a child, but Max it needs to be done" Dr Anderson spoke looking at his frowning patient.

"You could always give Dup a run for his money to see who can go the longest without bathing" Rosie smiled making Max laugh.

"Ok" Dr Anderson smiled. "I have called the hospital in Jo'Berg and they are being faxed your records as we speak and they will contact you in a few days to give you the details for your appointment to have your stitches removed and when you are there they will more than likely book you in to have your cast removed three weeks later" Dr Anderson spoke before holding his hand to Max.

"Thanks for everything Doc" Max smiled as Anderson nodded his head.

"No thanks are needed" Anderson smiled. "Speedy recovery and hand this slip in at the nurse station" Anderson smiled handing Max a slip of paper before nodding goodbye to Henry and Rosie before he left the room.

"Ok, you two ready to go?" Henry asked looking between Max and Rosie.

"I couldn't be more ready" Max sighed standing up as Rosie grabbed her bag, Max's and Max's laptop.

"Lets get out of here" Max laughed as Henry opened the door for the three of them. Henry smiled as Max grabbed Rosie's hand with his good one interlocking their fingers as they walked towards the nurse's station.

"Max, I hear you are leaving us?" Debbie smiled as she saw the three approaching.

"Yes, finally" Max smiled handing over the slip of paper Anderson told him too.

"I bet your itching to get home" Debbie smiled as Max nodded.

"His not there for long" Henry smiled making Debbie look at him. "They are heading to Jo'Berg tomorrow to stay at Leopards Den"

"Leopards Den?" Debbie asked looking at three people in front of her.

"The game park my dad's part owner in" Rosie smiled.

"Wow, I have always wanted to see animals in the wild. Do you have guest house?" Debbie asked.

"Yea, we have guest huts" Rosie smiled at the older woman.

"Well I will definitely look into it. Have fun you two and Max get better" Debbie smiled watching as three waved to her before walking towards the wards exit.

"So do you wanna head straight back to the apartment or do you wanna stop and get something for dinner?" Henry asked looking at Max then Rosie.

"You wanna order in?" Max asked watching as Rosie nodded her head. "Back to the apartment dad, we will order in" Max smiled as they all walked over to Henry's jeep.

The Apartment

Max sighed as Henry opened the door and walked in, Max followed behind him holding Rosie's hand, this place hadn't felt like home since Rosie had left, being in the apartment after Rosie had left felt stuffy and like he could breathe but with Rosie back here he finally realised just how much he had missed her.

"Hi huni" Beth smiled as she stood up from the couch and hugged Max. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I'm out the hospital" Max smiled as Beth let him go.

"Do you want me to make you two some dinner?" Beth asked looking at Max and Rosie.

"No Ma, me and Rosie are just going to order in and veg" Max smiled as Rosie squeezed his hand.

"We are going out to breakfast with them and then taking them to the airport tomorrow" Henry smiled knowing Beth just wanted to know Max was alright.

"Ok, that sounds great. Max I have packed all your bags ready for you" Beth smiled as Max looked at her with a frown.

"You went in my underwear draw?" Max asked making Beth, Rosie and Henry laugh.

"No, Rosie did that" Beth spoke trying to stop her laughter.

"Oh good" Max sighed finding the idea of his mum in his underwear draw disturbing.

"Anyway we will see you two tomorrow, is 9 ok with you both?" Henry asked looking at his son and daughter-in-law.

"Yea dad, 9 is great" Max smiled thinking of the lay in.

"Yea the flight leaves at 11.30" Rosie smiled as Henry nodded.

"Yea, I was thinking we could go to the café at the airport" Henry asked looking at the three people in front of him and seeing them nod. "Ok, then that's settled" Henry smiled as Beth picked up her bag before hugging Max.

"I'm glad you're ok" Beth smiled as she hugged Max as hard as she dared. "Don't push yourself, ask if you need any help" Beth sighed as she pulled away from him before she hugged Rosie quickly. "If he starts being awkward call me" Beth laughed making Rosie smile.

"See you tomorrow at 9" Henry smiled clapping Max on the back and kissing Rosie on the cheek.

"Bye dad" Max smiled as he sat down on the couch as Rosie walked Henry and Beth to the door.

"Bye" Rosie smiled waving to Beth and Henry before shutting the door and walking back into the front room. "So…" Rosie smiled looking at Max has he had his feet on the coffee table and his head resting on the back of the couch. "What do you want for dinner?" Rosie asked as she watched as Max lifted his head and tilted so he could look at her.

"I'm ok with pizza" Max smiled making Rosie laugh as she picked up the phone and dialled her and Max's favourite pizza place and ordered.

"So the pizza will be here in 20 minutes" Rosie smiled as she placed the phone back down.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Max smiled making Rosie smile at him.

"Do I get to choose?" Rosie smiled watching as Max rolled his eyes before nodding.

"But no chick flicks!" Max called out as Rosie walked over to the DVD cupboard.

"Spoil sport" Rosie giggled as she grabbed a DVD before walking over and switching on the TV before putting the DVD on and placing the case on top of the DVD player before walking back over to the couch and sitting next to Max as she grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play. Max smiled as the title credits started to roll.

"Speed!" Max laughed looking at Rosie as she shrugged.

"Keanu Reeves is hot!" Rosie giggled making Max frown at her.

"Really?" Max stated looking from Rosie to the TV.

"Awww, you feeling Jealous" Rosie giggled as she leant into Max's side. "Don't worry, he is just a fantasy you are the only guy in want to be with" Rosie smiled kissing his cheek.

"I don't know if I will ever say this enough but I love you" Max smiled as Rosie looked up at him.

"I love you too" Rosie smiled leaning over and kissing him lightly before snuggling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

…

Three hours later the credits of the second film they had watched rolled.

"Damn its 1am" Rosie whispered in shock as she looked at her watch. "We have to be up in 6 hours, to check everything is packed and to get ready" Rosie spoke hurriedly.

"Chill" Max laughed grabbing Rosie hand as she was waving them around in alarm. "We will be fine, you and my mum have everything sorted. I'm sure you have everything already packed, just calm down" Max smiled holding Rosie's hand.

"Ok" Rosie whispered kissing Max quickly. "I also have to change your dressing in the morning"

"Its fine Rosie, it will all be fine" Max whispered standing up as a pain shot through his stomach.

"You ok?" Rosie whispered placing her hand on Max's uninjured arm.

"Yea, I just stood up to quickly" Max whispered gritting his teeth trying to stop the pain.

"Take some of your pain meds Max" Rosie whispered watching as Max shook his head.

"I don't want to become dependant on them" Max whispered his teeth still gritted in pain.

"Max I get that but if you don't take your meds your not going to get better" Rosie sighed as Max frowned at her. "If you want I will keep hold of them and I will only give them too you when you need them" Rosie whispered stroking her hand through his hair.

"Ok" Max whispered pulling Rosie into him and kissing her quickly.

"You go and get to the bedroom and I will grab your pills and a glass of water" Rosie smiled as she walked to the kitchen to grab the glass of water. "Hey here's your meds" Rosie smiled holding out the glass after walking into the bedroom to see Max standing by the bed.

"Thanks" Max whispered as he grimaced before downing the tablets with the glass of water. "Can you help me?" Max smiled nodding towards his clothes making Rosie grin.

"See I told you it was you that couldn't wait to jump my bones" Rosie giggled as Max smirked at her remembering how they used to be. "Do you want your joggers or PJ bottoms?" Rosie smiled as Max glared at her.

"I'm no longer in the hospital if you think I'm wearing PJ bottoms or joggers then your insane" Max smirked making Rosie blush. "Problem with that hun?"

"NO!" Rosie smirked back looking him in the eye. "Like I said earlier it's not like you have anything I haven't all ready seen" Rosie smiled as she helped Max get his t-shirt off before helping him take his joggers off. Rosie turned and placed Max's clothes in the laundry basket as she turned around Max placed his good arm around her waist and pulled her into him placing his hand under her t-shirt.

"Do I get to undress you now?" Max whispered making Rosie sigh as Max stroked her skin on her back.

"No" Rosie laughed pulling away from him and grabbing a t-shirt from his draw before pulling her clothes off and replacing them with Max's t-shirt before walking over to her side of bed trying not to let Max's staring get to her. "What?" Rosie asked turning and looking at Max with a smirk.

"That was mean!" Max pouted as Rosie climbed on to the bed laughing as Max continued to pout.

"Oh get over it" Rosie giggled leaning over and kissing Max lovingly before pulling back and helping Max get into the bed after he was in Rosie settled down and turned to look at him. "Night" Rosie whispered realising how big of a hole not having Max with her really created.

"Come here" Max whispered pulling Rosie's arm so she was next to him. "I want you in my arms" Max smiled as Rosie curled into him.

"I wont say no" Rosie smiled as she rested her head on Max's chest letting out a sigh.

"Night Rosie" Max sighed closing his eyes.

"Night Max" Rosie smiled kissing Max's neck before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

…

Rosie sighed as she stood up stretching her and Max were waiting to board their plane to Jo'Berg, they had said goodbye to Henry and Beth about 20 minutes ago at check in after having breakfast with them.

"Would you stop pacing?" Max laughed making Rosie frown at him. "What's got you so worked up?" Max asked making Rosie sigh.

"It's just… Leopards Den… it holds so many memories for us both, good and bad!" Rosie sighed before sitting back down next to Max.

"Yea" Max sighed looking at Rosie. "But the good far out way the bad!" Max smiled making Rosie smile sadly as she looked up at him.

"I'm scared" Rosie whispered as she rested her head on Max's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Me too" Max whispered kissing Rosie forehead just as their plane number was called. "Come on that's us" Max smiled standing up and holding his hand out to help Rosie up. "We can do anything as long as we are together" Max smiled pressing a quick kiss to Rosie's lips.

"Lets go" Rosie smiled as she grabbed her handbag. "I'm ready" Rosie stated as she and Max walked towards the gate holding hands.

…

2 Hours Later

Jo'Berg Airport

Caroline sighed again as she looked at the arrivals board Max and Rosie's plane had landed 20 minutes ago they should of got off the plane at least by now. Caroline turned and looked around as people started coming out the arrival lounge Caroline smiled as she spotted the two she was waiting for.

"Rosie, Max" Caroline called waving at the two as she spotted them walking into the lounge holding hands, Caroline smiled as they both made their way over to her. "Oh Max" Caroline sighed quickly hugging Max as they both stopped in front of her. "We have missed you so much" Caroline smiled as she released him as Max just grinned at her.

"I have missed you guys too" Max smiled looking at Caroline.

"Rosie huni, how are you?" Caroline smiled bringing Rosie into her arms and hugging her tight.

"I'm good" Rosie smiled as she pulled away and grabbed Max's hand again making Caroline smile as she looked at the two of them.

"Lets get you two back to the house" Caroline smiled leading the two over to the luggage rack so they could grab their bags, before they all headed out to the jeep. Caroline smiled as Rosie helped Max get in so he was sitting in the middle before getting in herself, "So how was the flight?" Caroline asked after they were on their way.

"Yea it was good" Max smiled looking at Caroline. "We both slept most of it" Max smiled as Rosie rested her head on his shoulder. "And apparently someone is still tired" Max smiled as he kissed Rosie forehead as she closed her eyes.

Rosie opened her eyes as she felt the jeep bounce on the ground it was going over.

"Oh look sleeping beauty is back with us" Max laughed causing Rosie to stick her tongue out at him before looking around to see that they were coming up to the gate. "Leopards Den" Max whispered as the fencing and the sign came into view. 10 minutes later Caroline stopped the jeep out the front of the house, Rosie quickly jumped out followed by Max and Caroline. "Home sweet home" Max smiled as Rosie grabbed his hand as he turned and looked over the park.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

I hope you all enjoyed…

Review xx


	9. CH09 FAMILY DINNER

Disclaimer: I do not own Wild At Heart….

AN: Hi guys I am back… Here is the next chapter and it will be the last until after the New Year. So I hope this holds you all until then…

DanH2010~ Thanks I love Fluff. Alice is going to play an active role in the story she's not just a voice on the phone she will be back in Africa sooner or later. I hope you enjoy this chapter. X

Wildatheartfan~ lol I'm like that when I get reading something I save the page on my mob and as soon as I get a chance I load it straight back up. And I know what you mean by the spoilers for the final but like I said hears to hoping… if not there is always fan fiction and I will pretend the final didn't happen lol. I hope you love this chapter just as much. X

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 9

Family Dinner

Rosie smiled sadly as she looked around the lodge she and Max used to live in, Max was in the bathroom. Rosie and Caroline had carried all their clothes so Max could have a rest, Rosie smiled as she hugged Caroline before she left.

"Hey you ok?" Max asked as came up behind Rosie where she was standing looking out the window. "Where's Caroline gone?" Max asked looking around.

"I'm fine" Rosie smiled as she turned and looked at Max. "And Caroline Has gone back to the house, dinners not till six, so you can have rest" Rosie stated looking Max in the eye.

"I'm not tired" Max smiled kissing Rosie quickly. "Lets go spend some time with the family" Max smiled as Rosie kissed him again.

"Oh, actually before we over I have to tell you something" Rosie whispered pulling Max so he was sitting on the bed.

"What?" Max asked raising his eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Well Liv will be bringing her new fella to dinner tonight" Rosie stated making Max look at her questionably.

"And?" Max asked trying not to laugh at Rosie's frowning.

"Fatani is going to be at dinner" Rosie stated as Max frowned.

"What has Fatani got to do with Liv having a new boyfriend!" Max asked as Rosie just looked at him. "No!" Max stated shaking his head as he stood up. "His married, he has a child with his wife!" Max fumed as Rosie nodded her head.

"They have split, she left with the baby" Rosie stated as Max shook his head. "They have been together for a few months" Rosie stated trying not to smile at the disgusted look on Max's face.

"That's gross!" Max muttered shaking his head. "When he first met her she was only ten… Rosie?" Max whispered appalled. "He tried it on with you! Does Liv even know about that?" Max asked as Rosie shook her head no.

"Max I don't want her to know" Rosie sighed grabbing Max's hands. "Max she is happy I don't want to be the one that destroys that" Rosie smiled sadly as Max sighed shaking his head.

"Ok, but me and Fatani are going to be having a few words" Max sighed before quickly kissing Rosie. "Come on lets go see Caroline and Nomsa" Max smiled as he pulled Rosie up.

"Ok" Rosie laughed as she buried her face into his shoulder as the two of them walked over towards the house.

"Hey I thought you guys were going to have a rest before the nut house that will be this evening?" Caroline asked as she spotted the two walk in making Nomsa turn and look at them.

"I'm not tired" Max smiled as Nomsa walked over and gave him a quick hug.

"Fool" Nomsa muttered before letting him go and hugging Rosie quickly who was trying not to laugh at the shocked look on Max's face.

"What am a fool for?" Max asked looking at Nomsa in shock.

"Letting her go" Nomsa glared nodding at Rosie before hitting him around the head with her tea towel. "And drinking!" Nomsa finished before walking out the kitchen as Caroline and Rosie tried not to laugh.

"I believe you just got told" Caroline smiled making Rosie laugh.

"Not even an hour and I'm already being abused" Max muttered making Rosie and Caroline laugh harder which eventually made Max smile.

Dup walked in twenty minutes later to find Caroline, Rosie and Max sitting around the table laughing, Dup looked around the table and smiled as he watched Rosie's eyes light up with a light that had been missing, Dup looked at the man sitting next to her and smiled even bigger, one missing member of the family was back now there was only three more to go.

"Anders" Caroline smiled as she spotted Dup standing by the door making Max and Rosie turn to look at him both smiling. Dup walked over and squeezed Max's shoulder before kissing Rosie's head before he sat next to Caroline smiling trying not to let tears appear in his eyes as Rosie turned to look at Max and the two of them started to get lost in each others eyes, much to the joy of the three watching eyes as Nomsa had quietly joined the kitchen again.

….

Danny sighed as he walked up the stairs to the house as he had just got back from the bank managers meeting, Ed was no help what so ever at the meeting. Danny shook his head as he walked in to the kitchen but stopping at the sight in front of him.

Nomsa was standing by the side laughing with a smile on her face, Dup and Caroline were both sitting down arms around each other as they smiled at the other couple on the opposite side of them. Danny couldn't see them properly as their backs were to him but he could see that Max had his good arm around Rosie's shoulder as she leant her head on to his shoulder her whole body relaxed into his arms. Danny smiled as he looked at them, he hadn't seen Rosie so relaxed since her return to Leopards Den. Danny moved to walk into the kitchen.

Rosie turned around after hearing movement by the door to see her dad walking in.

"Dad" Rosie called standing up and walking over so she could hug him, Danny wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I've missed you" Danny sighed as he kissed her head making her smile as she hugged her dad again.

"Hey" Max smiled waving his hand at Danny as he had stood up and looked at Danny, Danny smiled as he looked at Max before walking over and hugging Max as well.

"Hey yourself" Danny laughed as he released Max and looked at him properly. "Sit down you shouldn't be over doing things" Danny stated as he pushed Max back into his chair making everyone laugh.

"I'm fine" Max smiled rolling his eyes as Rosie sat back down next to him rubbing his arm.

"Allow us to disagree, you were only discharged from hospital yesterday" Caroline smiled as Max slumped back into his chair rolling his eyes much to Dup's amusement.

"See Dup agrees with me!" Max stated pointing at Dup.

"Woh!" Dup replied holding his hand up as Caroline turned around and stared at him. "Don't get me involved" Dup replied standing up and placing his cup in the sink. "I'm with them I don't think you should be pushing yourself so hard" Dup smiled as Max looked at him wounded as Dup sat back down next to Caroline.

"Mate your meant to side with me" Max stated looking wounded at Dup making Rosie giggle as Caroline shook her head.

"No my dear. He is meant to side with me because if he doesn't he will be sleeping on the couch tonight" Caroline smiled raising her eyebrow making Rosie laugh as she leant her head on Max's shoulder to muffle it making Danny smile as Max lowered his head and kissed Rosie's.

"What's this pick on me day?" Max sulked as Rosie looked up at him and smiled.

"It will be if you ever pull another drinking binge like that again" Nomsa muttered loudly so that they could all hear.

"Is it me… or is she scary?" Max asked looking at Rosie then Danny making them both nod their heads in reply.

"I know you guys have just got here but I have to get back to work" Danny sighed as he looked at Rosie and Max. "Unless you guys want to come over to the hospital, as I have three lion cubs that need feeding, I could use your help" Danny smiled as Rosie's eyes lit up at the thought of nursing the baby cubs.

"We cant dad" Rosie smiled sadly looking at her dad. "Max needs to have a rest before the rest of the crazy turn up" Rosie smiled as Caroline looked at her shocked making Max smile.

"Are you calling my grandbaby crazy?" Caroline stated trying to keep a straight face but failing as she smiled.

"Who me?" Rosie asked with a grin on her face making Max grin as he shook his head as he stood up holding his hand out to pull Rosie up, Rosie looked at him questionably.

"Lets go help your dad feed the cubs then I promise I will go and have a rest" Max smiled as Rosie took his hand making Danny smile.

"Fine" Rosie muttered rolling her eyes as she smiled as she and Max followed Danny out to the hospital not seeing Caroline smile at Dup and Nomsa, who both were also smiling.

"About time we saw her smile again" Dup smiled nodding his head as he stood up and walked out the room making Nomsa and Caroline laugh.

"He wise when he wants to be isn't he" Caroline laughed before looking at Nomsa and they both broke down into laughter.

…

Danny smiled as he watched Max and Rosie together they were sitting side by side on the floor each held a cub in their arms and was feeding them with a bottle but Rosie was leaning into Max her head on his shoulder as they walked to each other quietly neither of them noticing Danny watching them as they were in a world where only each other exist.

"How old are they?" Max asked looking up at Danny to see him watching the both of them.

"A week" Danny smiled as he watched Max stroke the cub he was holding behind the ears.

"Where is their mum?" Rosie asked looking up at her dad to see him shrug.

"We don't know we found them by the bank of the north watering hole. Me and Dup pulled away and waited out there nearly all day she didn't come back for them and they were getting dehydrated so I pulled them in" Danny sighed as Rosie started to stroke the one she was holding. "I'm going to wait until they are older and then I'm going to try and reintroduce them back into the pride" Danny smiled as Rosie nodded before resting her on Max's shoulder again as the two cubs started to play with each other whilst still sitting on their laps making Danny smile. "Once you guys are done do you wanna put them back in their cage and shut up, I'm going back out to bush to try and work out what cat gave birth to them" Danny smiled as Rosie nodded absently as Danny left.

"You ready to put these guys back" Max whispered as he kissed Rosie's head as she just stared at the cubs as they batted each other.

"Do you ever think what our life's would be like if I hadn't…" Rosie whispered but stopping when she looked at Max shaking his head at her.

"Rosie" Max whispered kissing her head before standing up and grabbing both cubs and putting them back in the cage with the other one before sitting back down next to Rosie and pulling her into him with his good hand before making her look at him. "We cant live in What Ifs… it happened and as much as I wish it didn't it did, we have to move past it. I love you and one day when we are both ready we will have kids" Max whispered before lowering his mouth and kissing Rosie soundly. "I love you and we will be okay" Max whispered as he hugged Rosie close to him. "Come on lets go have a lay down" Max spoke softly as Rosie nodded her head before standing up and helping Max to his feet.

"Lets go and get some sleep" Rosie whispered as she buried her head on to Max's shoulder as he rubbed her arm before the two walked back to the lodge.

…

Liv smiled as she and Fatani made their way up the front stairs, Fatani stopped and stared out over towards the lodge.

"Why are the lights to the lodge on?" Fatani asked making Liv stop and look as well before she shook her head.

"I don't know, not any people have stayed there since Rosie and Max left" Liv whispered before walking into the house to stop her thoughts from going to Rosie. "Hey guys we are here!" Liv yelled as she walked into the kitchen to see the table all set up for a proper sit down meal.

"We heard you coming my dear" Caroline laughed as she kissed Liv's cheek and hugged Fatani as Danny walked in followed by Dup.

"Hi Danny" Liv smiled kissing Danny's cheek before pulling back to look at them both. "Did you find the mum?" Liv asked looking at them to see them shake their heads.

"No sign of her" Dup sighed as he sat down at the table. "How long to dinner I'm starving?" Dup asked looking over at Nomsa.

"Dinner will be served when the rest of our guests arrive" Nomsa replied rolling her eyes as she turned back to the stove.

"They not here yet… what they doing?" Dup asked smirking at Danny making him glare back at Dup.

"Not funny" Danny muttered before turning to Caroline. "I'm going to go and change, why don't you go see what's keeping them" Danny smiled as he left the room.

"Ok am I the only one confused?" Liv asked looking around to see everyone smile except Fatani who look as confused.

"You will find out soon enough" Caroline laughed as she walked out the room and headed out towards the lodge.

"I hate waiting thou" Liv pouted as she sat down opposite a smiling Dup.

"You will get over it" Dup laughed looking at Liv as she glared at him before he turned to Fatani. "Hey how's the bar going?" Dup asked turning to Fatani making Liv frown at him.

"Yea business is a bit slow but hopefully it will pick up" Fatani smiled looking at Dup weirdly.

"So who is the special guests?" Liv asked as Danny walked back into the kitchen to have Liv turn on him, making Dup and Danny laugh.

"You really have no patience" Dup laughed as Danny's eyes twinkled as Rosie came into the kitchen. "It's a surprise!" Dup laughed as he spotted Rosie and Max behind Liv and Fatani.

"Well I don't care" Liv ground out making Rosie cover her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud at Liv and Max's expression.

"Well that's polite" Max stated making Liv and Fatani wheel around fast and stare at him in shock.

"Max!" Liv yelled before running over to him and hugging him lightly as she spotted Rosie over his shoulder she smiled. "You're an idiot" Liv muttered smacking his arm lightly before walking over to Rosie and hugging her.

"Hey, what is it that makes the woman in this family wanna hit me or threaten to hit me" Max asked looking around the room making Danny and Dup laugh as Fatani stepped forward and held his hand out to Max.

"Good to see you again" Fatani smiled as Max returned the handshake smiling slightly before he looked at Liv again.

"When did you guys get here?" Liv asked as she pulled away from Roise and turned to look at Max as she was standing next to Rosie.

"This afternoon" Rosie smiled as Liv looked at her. "We have just been unpacking and Max needed to rest as the pain killers for his arm knock him out… not that he will admit it" Rosie grinned as Max rolled his eyes.

"Your such a mother hen" Max muttered as he sat down opposite Dup who laughed.

"That's just women in general" Dup smiled as Rosie rolled her eyes as Caroline hit him on the shoulder.

"Yes well… but what you men do with out us?" Rosie asked as she and Liv walked over to the table, Rosie sitting next to Max as Liv took the seat next to Danny who had sat the other side of Max.

"Cant fight her there" Max smiled as he kissed Rosie's cheek making her laugh before she turned and kissed Max fully on the lips.

"You love me for it thou" Rosie whispered as she pulled her lips away making Max smile before he kissed her again.

"You know it" Max whispered as everyone beamed at the oblivious pair.

"Dinner is ready" Nomsa smiled interrupting Liv who was about to speak.

"Smells great Nomsa" Caroline smiled as she sat down in between Dup and Rosie as Nomsa brought the food to the table before sitting down herself in between Fatani and Dup. "Help yourselves" Nomsa smiled as she watched everyone around her start to eat, but the more she looked at them the bigger the hole that was created by Alice, Charlotte and Robert not being there seamed to grow. Nomsa smiled sadly to herself before also digging in as pointless chatter broke out amongst the table.

"How I have missed your cooking Nomsa" Max sighed as Liv with the help of Rosie cleared the table, everyone laughed as they shook their heads at Max.

"That's what you get for moving away" Fatani smiled not noticing Max's eyes narrow as he looked at him.

"Yea I guess. Hey I wanna take a walk to get some fresh air… fancy going with Fatani then you can tell me how the bar is going?" Max asked looking at Fatani to see him smile as Rosie shook her head at Max.

"Yea I would like that" Fatani smiled as he stood up and kissed Liv's cheek before joining Max.

"Max!" Rosie stated through gritted teeth as he smiled at her before he quickly kissed her.

"Be back soon" Max smiled as he and Fatani left the room as Liv looked at Rosie weirdly.

"Don't panic, Fatani wont let Max over do things" Liv smiled patting her sisters back thinking Rosie was worried about Max's health.

"Its not that trust me" Rosie muttered quietly but Danny, Dup, Caroline and Nomsa who were all still sitting at the table heard her and looked at her in question, Rosie looked behind her to check on Liv before turning back to them. "Lets just say Max knows something you guys don't and his about to go Big Brother on Fatani's butt" Rosie sighed as she grabbed some more plates before walking back over to the sink.

"Should we be worried?" Dup asked looking out the way Fatani and Max had gone.

"No" Caroline smiled shaking her head. "Rosie will be angry if Max does something stupid and making Rosie angry is not something Max likes doing" Caroline smiled as she started to help the girls clear the table.

…

Max sighed as he looked at Fatani who was telling Max everything that happened with the bar since he had left.

"Fatani" Max sighed turning to look at him making Fatani stop dead and look Max in the eye. "This thing with Liv… its real right?" Max asked looking at Fatani who was looking shocked.

"Of course" Fatani replied looking at Max. "Why would you think its not?" Fatani asked.

"I know about the pass you made at Rosie" Max stated watching as Fatani shifted his weight awkwardly.

"It was before you guys got together I believe" Fatani spoke looking at Max worriedly.

"Yes it was" Max stated shaking his head as he looked away from Fatani before looking back at hi straight in the eye. "They are my family, I have known Evan and Liv since they were little, your divorced with a kid she is barely 19" Max stated pointing back to the house.

"You think I'm taking advantage of her?" Fatani asked shaking his head at Max.

"No!" Max stated shaking his head before looking Fatani dead in the eye. "But hurt her and I will make you wish you were dead mate. Oh and you need to tell her about the fact you made a pass on Rosie" Max stated seeing Fatani about to protest he stopped him. "Rosie never told anyone apart from me about it… she knows Liv doesn't know and its making Rosie really uncomfortable, they're sisters mate its not fair" Max stated as Fatani nodded his head slowly.

"Ok I will tell her" Fatani stated looking Max in the eye. "But Max I promise my relationship with Liv is nothing to do with what went on back then I really do love her" Fatani smiled as Max nodded before the two walked back to the house. As they entered the kitchen Rosie turned and looked at them both, Max walked over and kissed her making everyone smile as Rosie hugged him tightly to her as her head rested on his chest.

"So I take it the divorce isn't happening anymore?" Liv asked laughing as Max kissed Rosie again as Max flipped her off to the laughter of everyone else in the kitchen.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

I hope you all enjoyed.

I have a question and you guys can choose how it goes. Relationships: are you guys sold on the Fatani and Liv or would you guys prefer Liv and Thabo? Let me know.

And as this is gonna be my last Chapter of the year…..

Have a Great Christmas And A Happy New Year….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. CH10 TALKS

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart. Same old, Same old.

AN: Hi guys I'm back... I hope you all had great holidays. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it's not as long as some of the others, so I hope you all enjoy. x

Wildatheartfan:~ Thanks for the review hun. And yea I'm still on the fence with the Fatani and Thabo thing... I was leaning towards Fatani as that seems to be the preferred from other stories I have read then I watched the finale episode and he was such a douche to Olivia. I hope you enjoy this chapter. x

musicgirl97:~ Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. x

RaxAtHeartXD:~ Thanks hun. I hope you like this chapter just as much. x

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXR AXRAX

Chapter 10

Talks

Danny sighed as he placed the phone down and rubbed his eyes to try and stop the on coming head ache. Alice was being so unreasonable, how could she think that demanding that he get on a plane and come home to England was going to work, England wasn't his home any more. Africa was his home, it was in his veins. He just couldn't leave the place he loved and called home for seven years and he couldn't understand how Alice could. Danny shook his head as he stood up and walked on to the veranda and looked out over the land and sighed.

"Penny for those thoughts?"

Danny turned around and smiled as he looked at Max sitting on the bench also looking out at the land.

"What you doing out here on your own?" Danny asked walking over deflecting the question.

"Rosie went with Dupe and Ed to track a pride of lions or something" Max smiled shrugging his shoulder making Danny laugh.

"And she let you stay out here?" Danny asked laughing as Max shook his head.

"No. She thinks I'm in bed resting" Max grinned as Danny sat down next to him laughing as he patted Max's good arm.

"Your secrets safe" Danny smiled looking at Max before sighing and shaking his head. Max and Rosie had been back at Leopards Den for three days now and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Max as he was always with Rosie. "Hows your arm and side?" Danny asked turning to look at Max who frowned down at his arm and shrugged his shoulder.

"Its fine hurts every now and then, most of the time its bearable so I don't have to take the painkillers and my side hurts only if I put pressure on it" Max stated as he looked back out over the park.

"Why?" Danny asked making Max look at him again.

"Why what?" Max asked not getting what Danny was on about.

"Why was you drinking so much? You was never a drinker" Danny asked as Max put his head down.

"I didn't care about anything. When Rosie left it didn't hit me at first, we fight, yell then storm out but we always come back" Max sighed looking at Danny and watching as he nodded his head remembering some of the fights that Max and Rosie used to get into. "I thought she would come back... when she didn't it hurt and I couldn't take it so I would have a drink at work and I would forget just for a little while and then I would sober up and it would hit me ten times harder so I decided the best course of action was to stop sobering up" Max sighed looking down as Danny shook his head.

"Why didn't you just call her or come out here to see her?" Danny asked shaking his head at Max. "We wouldn't of stopped you, you know that" Danny stated looking at Max to see him nod sadly.

"I didn't want to talk to her" Max sighed before looking up. "I was scared that if we talked then it would really be over and I don't know how I would of dealt with that" Max sighed making Danny laugh as his eyes got glassy. "What's so funny?"

"What you just said. Sarah..." Danny sighed shaking his head before looking at Max. "Do you remember when we sold all the animals to fix the pump in town?" Danny asked watching as Max nodded smiling sadly. "Whilst we were all having a drink in your bar to celebrate its finishing, Rosie was out side in tears, she told Sarah all about you proposing to her and the ring and she told her you asked for the ring back" Danny sighed shaking his head. "She thought you were breaking up with her and she said the exact same thing to Sarah" Danny smiled looking at Max to watch him smile.

"Breaking up with her was never even in my head" Max sighed smiling as he shook his head. "I loved her more than anything, I would of done anything for her. I still do and would" Max smiled as Danny nodded his head.

"Good" Danny laughed. "That means me and you are going to be ok then" Danny laughed before sobering up and looking at Max again. "And if you ever put my daughter through what you did with your hospitalisation again, I will kill you" Danny smiled but Max could see how much he meant it.

"She wasn't meant to find out" Max sighed not looking at Danny.

"She loves you Max, even when she is angry at you she still loves you" Danny smiled shaking his head.

"Talking from experience?" Max asked looking at Danny as he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do any more. Alice isn't backing down and I cant just leave here, I'm stuck" Danny sighed shaking his head.

"Why doesn't Alice want to return? Max asked as Danny shook his head.

"Rowan! He was in a car accident and his fine and everything but she doesn't want to leave him as his her only living family she has left" Danny stated shaking his head.

"What are you guys then?" Max asked looking at Danny to see him shake his head.

"I don't know what else I can do. Everything I do seems to be wrong" Danny sighed looking out over at the hospital. "I know I have a responsibility to Alice, Charlie and Robert but I also have one to the rest of my family" Danny sighed as Max smiled sadly at him.

"Have you told Alice that? As you just said to me talking is the only way to be on the same page" Max smiled as Danny just looked at him.

"You were not meant to through my advise back at me" Danny smiled as Max laughed at him.

"Why not it seemed to fit" Max smiled as Danny stood up shaking his head.

"It may of well fit but still" Danny laughed before sighing. "I better go get some work done and you should go have a lay down as I think Liv and Fatani are coming over for dinner tonight so you might want to get some relax time in plus Rosie should be back soon" Danny laughed as Max's eyes widened comically before standing up wincing slightly. "You ok?" Danny asked as Max nodded.

"Yeah its bearable" Max smiled before straightening his back as he had been hunched over. "I stood up to fast that's all" Max smiled as Danny frowned at him.

"Take some meds Max or you wont get better toughing out isn't brave its stupid as it will knock back your recovery" Danny stated as Max nodded mutely.

"Can you tell Rosie I'm in here when she gets back?" Max asked as Danny nodded his head smiling lightly as he watched Max walk into the house.

Danny smiled as he headed over to the pens to check on the animals with a smile on his face.

…...

Rosie walked into the hospital to see Danny loading up tranquilliser into darts.

"Hey dad" Rosie smiled as she leant against the side where he was working.

"Hey, did you guys track down the pride?" Danny asked looking up at Rosie to watch her nod.

"Yea and Ed thinks one of the lioness's is pregnant" Rosie smiled as Danny looked up at her quickly.

"Really?" Danny asked looking at Rosie in shock. "When me and Dup checked them last month there was no sign.

"Well according to Ed one of them is" Rosie stated shrugging her shoulders before pushing off the side. "I'm going to go check on Max" Rosie smiled as she walked to the door.

"Oh his in the main house as he was feeling lonely in the cabin" Danny smiled looking up at his daughter who frowned at him.

"I told him to rest" Rosie sighed shaking her head.

"He is... his just doing it in the house" Danny smiled as Rosie rolled her eyes at him before leaving making Danny laugh.

…...

Max smiled as he saw Rosie walk into the lounge.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself I thought I told you to rest?" Rosie sighed as she sat down on the space that was left on the couch that Max was laying on.

"I am" Max smiled making Rosie laugh before she leant forward and kissed him.

"How you feeling?" Rosie asked as she pulled away and looked at him.

"In slight pain" Max sighed giving in. "Can you get me a couple of pain meds?" Max asked as Rosie smiled at him before kissing him lightly.

"I will be right back" Rosie smiled as she stood up and ran over to the cabin and grabbed Max's pills before walking back into the house to grab a glass of water before going back into the lounge and handing them to him. "There" Rosie smiled as Max took the pills and downed the water with a grimace. "I promise you will be fine" Rosie whispered kissing him again lightly.

"Thanks" Max smiled as he brushed some hair out of Rosie's face with his good hand. "I love you, you know that?" Max stated making Rosie smile and nod her head.

"Come on lets go back to the cabin and get some rest" Rosie smiled standing up and holding her hand out.

"No" Max pouted grabbing her hand and tugging her back to the chair. "Too comfy, we can rest here there is enough room for the both us" Max smiled as Rosie rolled her eyes before settling next to him and curling into him with a content sigh. "See comfy" Max laughed as Rosie giggled before kissing him again and placing her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes as Max rested his head on hers.

"Oh and I love you too" Rosie smiled as Max let out a breathy laugh before closing his eyes as well. And that was how Caroline found them an hour later sound asleep in each others arms making her smile.

"Sleep tight guys" Caroline smiled as she placed a blanket over them both before going into the kitchen to help Nomsa prepare dinner. Family dinners always were a hand full.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Please Review xx

Katy x


	11. CH11 SNOOPING

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart... I just own the plot of this story.

AN: I'm back... sorry for being gone for so long but I have few problems mainly my laptop going berserk and having to in for repairs for nearly 2 months, But I have it back and I'm trying to get back into my writing this fic as I have been writing another story by hand. I hope this chapter ties you all over so I can get back into my writing in full swing. We have 9 more chapters to go and an Epilogue. x

Wildatheartfan: Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter as much. x

musicgirl97: Here's the next update I hope you enjoy. x

RaxAtHeartXD: Thank you I love overprotective Danny I kinda wanted him to come out full force in the final two episodes and deck Dylan who looked older than Danny, but oh well we all cant have our happy endings in real life so we create them on here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. x

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 11

Snooping

Rosie smiled as she snuggled up to Max as they were sitting on the veranda alone.

"I have missed this so much" Max whispered as he played with a strand of Rosie's hair.

"What me or Leopards Den?" Rosie asked smiling as she looked up at Max with a grin making him laugh.

"Both" Max smiled before closing the gap and kissing her making her smile as she wrapped her hand around his neck and played with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Me too" Rosie smiled as Max smiled down at her neither of them seeing Danny standing by the stairs watching them with a smile on his face.

"Rosie?" Danny called making both Max and Rosie look up. "Ed's here, we think we have an injured lioness, it could be the cubs mum... we need to find it and I could use you out in the bush" Danny smiled as Rosie nodded her head before standing up and turning to Max.

"Stay here and relax" Rosie smiled as she quickly kissed him making Danny smile. "Don't over do things" Rosie smiled as she pulled away Danny smiled as he looked at Max.

"She is right don't over do it or you will just be making things worse for yourself" Danny smiled as he led Rosie down the stairs to the Jeep where Ed was sitting.

"Where was the lioness last spotted?" Rosie asked as she jumped in the back as Ed turned to her.

"The North watering hole" Ed replied as Danny got in the Jeep and the three drove away.

Max sighed as he watched the car disappear, being injured was boring... Everyone was busy the house was dead. Dup and Caroline had gone into Jo'Berg, Nomsa was in the township picking up a few things, Olivia was at the bar with Fatani... that still gave him the creeps. Fatani and Liv. Fatani was a good guy... it was just the age gap. Max sighed as he walked back into the house and collapsed on the couch in the front room and closed his eyes.

…...

Max opened his eyes sure he had just heard the front door open which confused him as he had only been asleep an hour no one was due back yet Max sat up just as someone walked quietly past the door Max recognised her straight away, it was Fiona Ed's wife. Max stood up and walked to the door to see where she was going his face frowning when he watched her go into the office, Max walked down to the door quietly and looked through the gap in the door that Fiona had left open and watched as she went through all the draws before stopping at the draw that Max knew Danny kept all the financial documents and contracts for Leopards Den.

Max frowned as he watched Fiona go through it all before smiling as she put it all back, Max quickly walked back to the front room and laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes as he heard Fiona's footsteps approach before hearing the front door open and close. As the door closed Max opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling before rolling his eyes, could there ever be a quiet and peaceful trip to Leopards Den. Max sighed before closing his eyes again and drifting back to sleep.

…...

Rosie smiled as she walked back into the house and seeing Max asleep on the couch, Rosie walked over to him and sat next to him before laying down and snuggling into him.

"Hmm that so had better be you Rosie" Max mumbled not opening his eyes but wrapping his arms around her making her laugh.

"No I'm Dup" Rosie laughed as she laid her head down on Max's chest and closing her eyes.

"Hmm, did you find the lioness?" Max whispered muzzling his head into Rosie's shoulder.

"No, we found some footprints but no lioness" Rosie sighed nuzzling Max's chest to get comfy.

"Sorry" Max whispered sadly as he kissed Rosie's shoulder making her sigh. "Question you know the top right hand draw in the office?" Max asked making Rosie pull away and look at Max in question. "Does your dad still keep all the deeds and financial documents in there?"

"Yeah why?" Rosie asked looking at Max questionably.

"Ed's wife Fiona was riffling through it about an hour ago, she didn't see me but she was up to something" Max replied as Rosie sat up and looked at Max in shock before shaking her head.

"I knew there was a reason we didn't trust her" Rosie sighed before laying back on Max. "We have to tell dad and Dup but we should wait... Ed's still with dad at the hospital" Rosie sighed before shaking her head and looking Max in the eye. "Why cant things go right for this family" Rosie sighed sadly. "One thing starts to go right everything else falls apart"

"I promise everything is going to be ok! We are all going to get through this" Max stated looking Rosie in the eye before kissing her soundly making all her worries melt for a little while.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review.

Katy x


	12. CH12 SLEUTHING

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart. Or any of the characters, I just own the plot.

AN: Hey guys I am back here's the next chapter I hope you guys all like it. x

wildatheartfan:~ YVW for the review. I know these chapter's have been taking me a while, it doesn't help with this weather I feel like I'm ready to melt lol. I hope you enjoy this update. x

musicgirl97:~ Thank you for the review, they always make me smile to know others enjoy my writing. I hope you like this chapter as well. x

mirandahartfan3:~ Thank you for the review, I just love Rax they are one of my all time fav TV couples. I hope you enjoy this chapter. x

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 12

Sleuthing

"Where's Max and Rosie... They are joining us for dinner right?" Caroline asked as she sat down at the table looking at everyone.

"Yes, I believe so... they were talking about something that they didn't want anyone else to over hear" Nomsa answered as she placed a pot onto the table as Dup frowned.

"Wonder what's up with those two?" Dup stated shaking his head as he took a sip of his beer.

"Hey sorry we are late" Rosie smiled looking at her dad then Dup with a smile before she and Max sat down, Rosie next to Danny with Max on her other side and Caroline next to Max.

"What's going on with you two?" Danny asked frowning at his daughter and son-in-law.

"We will tell you after dinner" Rosie sighed looking at her dad before smiling at Nomsa as she set a plate in front of her. "Thank Nomsa" Rosie smiled as she watched Nomsa hand the rest of the plates out.

...

Rosie sighed as the plates were cleared from the table and her dad turned to look at her, after looking at Max who nodded his head to her Rosie sighed as she turned and looked at her dad.

"When we were out earlier trying to track the lioness... Max was asleep in the front room when he heard the front door open" Rosie stated watching as her dad and Dup frowned at her.

"Yea, what's the problem?" Caroline asked not understanding what was wrong.

"I saw Ed's wife Fiona go into the office and she was rifling through the top right hand draw" Max stated as he watched Danny frown at Dup and Caroline.

"But that's where we keep all our records" Caroline stated as Dup stood up and started to pace the table.

"It's where we keep everything... even the deeds!" Dup replied as Danny quickly stood up.

"Did she take anything Max?" Danny asked looking at Max to see him shake his head.

"I have no idea I saw her stand up so I bailed back to the front room I didn't want her to see me watching her" Max replied as Danny nodded before walking out the room.

"I knew I didn't like the look of her she reminded me too much of a snake..." Dup muttered to himself as he carried on pacing.

"Dup calm down and sit down, it might have been something innocent" Caroline stated as she pulled Dup back into this seat and stroked his arm trying to calm him down.

"But what could Fiona need in there that she doesn't have access too, Ed's records are over at Mara?" Rosie asked looking at Caroline and Dup to watch them both shake their heads. Everyone looked up as Danny rushed into the room, hearing Rosie's question.

"Our part of the deeds as well as our financial records!" Danny answered shaking his head. "She has taken our version of the deed's to Leopards Den and Mara, as well as all our old visitor records and financial records" Danny stated shaking his head with a frown.

"Why thou she can't change the deeds... they are in yours and Ed's name?" Rosie asked as Nomsa and Caroline nodded their heads.

"Yes, they are but all the financial backing is in Ed's name, if they are planning something they have the upper hand!" Danny stated with sigh as Dup stood up.

"I knew he was a no good son of a …." Dup muttered.

"Anders, do not even finish that sentence" Caroline stated slapping his arm before shaking her head. "What do we do?" Caroline asked looking at Danny.

"Who shook his head, we can't do anything until they tip their hand at what's going on" Danny sighed sitting back down and rubbing his hands over his face. "Why can't this family catch a break" Danny sighed making Rosie reach over and hug him.

"Everything is going to be ok dad" Rosie sighed sadly as she laid her head on her dads shoulder with a sigh. "We have gotten through worse"

"Your girl is right but your wrong, we are not going to wait around for them to let us in on their plan, Danny I want you to head over to the hospital and create an emergency that you need all hands on deck with, so Ed will head over here with Fiona and I will be outside Mara as soon as they leave I will get in and look around to see if I can find out what they are up too!" Dup stated looking at Danny.

"Not on your own, your not... I will go with him. That way if Ed and Fiona ask where Dup is you can tell them we are staying in the city!" Caroline stated looking over at Danny.

"But will they buy it?" Danny asked looking up at his family.

"There's only one way to find out" Rosie sighed looking at her dad.

"I can stay in the house so I can man the radio so if Ed or Fiona start to head back to Mara I can warn Dup and Caroline" Max stated smiling as Rosie grinned at him.

"Now this does feel like old times" Rosie giggled making everyone laugh.

"What do we use to get them over here thou?" Danny asked as Rosie looked up and smiled.

"Dup where did you put that dead Zebra corpse you found earlier in the road?" Rosie smiled as Danny and Dup frowned at her.

"Out behind the hospital why?" Dup asked looking perplexed.

"The Zebra we brought in for the shots, what if we move them into the hospital, then cut a hole in the outdoor holding pen, the one that's getting the refit next week, and place the dead corpse in there, then call Ed and tell him the Lioness we were trying to track earlier got in there and killed the Zebra? Make it look real and then Dad you can pile it on about you not liking how close to the house it is especially as its injured, it could pose a risk to us" Rosie smiled as Dup grinned at her as Danny just frowned.

"When did you become an evil mastermind!" Danny asked with a smile making Max grin as Dup just laughed as Rosie pointed over to him.

"I have been around him to long" Rosie laughed as Caroline stood up and nodded her head.

"I like this plan, let's get on it, me and Dup will head over to Mara now why you guys get everything ready here" Caroline smiled as she kissed Rosie cheek as she and Dup left the house picking up the keys to one of the jeeps as Rosie ran out after them.

"Use channel 7 on the radio then no one else can over hear yours and Max's radio transmissions" Rosie smiled as Dup nodded as he got into the jeep and changed the channel before smiling at Rosie before he and Caroline drove off just as Nomsa and Danny appeared behind her.

"Lets move these animals and set this up so Dup can do his Sherlock impression" Danny laughed as they headed over to the animal hospital to prep things as Rosie shook his head.

"I know Dup sure does love his sleuthing" Rosie laughed as she placed the fence gangway against the door to the holding pen so she could heard the Zebra's into the hospital.

"Yea, I think he just watch's to many Murder She Wrote reruns personally" Danny laughed making Rosie laugh as her dad gave her the signal to open the door, Rosie watched as all the Zebra's headed towards the hospital, she was really worried about what was going to be hitting her family next, with a sigh and shake of her head Rosie turned back to the task at hand.

Things would fall where they may, she would just have to hope they all recovered from whatever Ed was up to.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

I Hope you all enjoyed the update.

Katy x


	13. CH13 DOUBLE CROSSED

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Wild At Heart apart from the plot to this story.

AN: Hey guys I'm back... Here's chapter 13 only 8 more chapter's to go after this one. Sorry its been such a wait, I have made this one a little bit longer for the wait as things are now starting to heat up. Its nearly Midnight hear, I have check and reread this chapter but if you spot any mistakes PM me. Hope you all enjoy.

Musicgirl97:~ Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoy this fic as well as my Primeval one, I'm going to be starting the next chapter of this story at the weekend and FC should be updated on Saturday too. X

mirandahartfan3:~ Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. X

DanH2010:~ I have some plans coming up for a later chapter or depending how I go about it I may end up doing a one-shot I have flowing through my head with Dup and Rosie as the main two characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. X

Wildatheartfan:~ Thank for the chapter hun, reading your Rax fics lately spared me into getting a crack on with this chappy, I hope you enjoy. X

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 13

Double Crossed

Rosie sighed as she slammed the door to the animal hospital closed with a sigh before walking over to her dad who was talking to Max.

"Ok, we are all set" Rosie sighed as Danny nodded before grabbing the Radio as she leant against Max.

"Leopards Den to Mara come in" Danny spoke trying to keep his voice even.

"Danny its Ed. What's up?" Ed replied.

"The Zebra we brought in... the injured lioness broke through and killed one, we have moved the rest but the lioness has taken off. I don't like how close it is to the house, is there any chance you can come and help out as Dup and Caroline are in the city for the night?" Danny stated trying to act normal.

"Yea, sure me and Fiona are on our way over. We will be about 20 minutes" Ed replied making then all sigh with relief.

"Hey guys, its worked they are about to head over here. So as soon as they leave you have a green light" Max spoke through the radio he was holding.

"We are all ready parked, we are watching the door. We will let you know when we get in the house" Dup replied.

"Ok, I will go into the cabin it will be the safest place for me to not be noticed" Max smiled as Rosie nodded before kissing him as Danny nodded.

"Um, if any developments happen for Dup, Max text Rosie's phone and Rosie will text you if you need to get Dup and Caroline to high tail it" Danny smiled as Max nodded before heading over to the cabin. "When did this start getting so complicated" Danny sighed making Rosie smile before hugging him tightly.

"We will get through this dad, I promise" Rosie whispered as she leant her head on Danny's shoulder sighing herself.

"Come on lets gather the gear, so it looks believable" Danny smiled as Rosie nodded as she headed into the house to grab the torches and maps, whilst Danny headed towards the hospital to grab the guns and medical bag.

Rosie came back out the house with the tracking maps and torches and placed them on the front seat in the car just as her phone buzzed. Rosie pulled it out to see a text message from Max.

Dup and Caroline are in Mara x

"Ed and Fiona are on their way and Dup and Caroline are in Mara" Rosie stated as Danny nodded his head silently praying this plan worked out.

"Alright lets load the tranquilliser guns and normal guns" Danny stated going to the back of the Jeep with Rosie and pulling the back down so they could both jump on the back to load the guns. "You ok to take the tranquilliser's?" Danny asked and watching as Rosie nodded as she grabbed the medicine bag.

…...

Dup and Caroline kept low behind the side of the house, Max had just radioed them that Ed and Fiona were about to leave.

"They're taking there sweet time to leave" Caroline sighed shaking her head. "What if there was a lioness around the house, someone could have been hurt by now" Caroline sighed.

"Here they come now" Dup whispered as he watched Ed and Fiona get in the Jeep talking quietly together, Dup watched as they started the Jeep before disappeared from view. "Ok, come on lets go" Dup whispered rushing over to the front door and opening it easily, they hadn't even bothered to lock it.

"Max its Dup we are in the house" Dup spoke into the radio before looking around to find Caroline just in front of him.

"Where do we start?" Caroline asked looking around the front room at every surface, they were all covered in stacks of paper.

"The office" Dup replied pointing over to the door on the far side of the room. Dup and Caroline slowly made their way over to the door and pushed the door open, which was also unbelievably unlocked. Caroline and Dup walked in and gasped at all the paperwork in here as well. "We are going to have search everything just remember to put it all back where we got it from" Dup sighed as he made his way over to the desk as Caroline started on the sideboards.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Caroline asked looking over at Dup who shrugged his shoulders.

"We will know it when we find it" Dup replied as he slowly started to make his way through all the paperwork.

…...

Danny looked up as he heard another Jeep pull up and watched as Ed and Fiona got out, both of them looking over towards the pen, where they could see the whole and the dead zebra.

"Thanks for coming on short notice" Danny smiled trying to force himself to act normally.

"Like I said no trouble. Its not good it being this close to your house" Ed smiled as he walked over to the Jeep to watch Rosie load the last gun. "We got any tracks to follow?" Ed asked, Danny looked up and smiled.

"Yea, heading behind the house and off into the bush that way" Danny replied as he jumped down from the back. "Why don't you leave your Jeep here, it will be easier in just the one" Danny smiled making Ed nod.

"Yea, good thinking" Ed smiled before looking at Fiona. "Are you ok in the back with Rosie?" Ed asked as Fiona nodded before jumping in the back and smiling at Rosie.

"How's your husband feeling?" Fiona smiled looking at Rosie who smiled back.

"Yea, his doing better thank you" Rosie smiled forcefully before turning her head as Danny started the Jeep.

"You do know we probably wont find anything don't you?" Fiona sighed as she looked around bored. "It attacked nearly 45 minutes ago, she is probably back in the bush" Fiona stated.

"Well I will sleep better knowing that for sure!" Danny stated with a smile as Rosie rolled her eyes as she bit her tongue.

…...

"Dup I have found a locked draw" Caroline called looking around for some keys that could belong to the draw.

"I found some keys in the top draw" Dup stated digging back into the draw and pulling a group of keys out. "Catch" Dup smiled throwing them to Caroline who caught them and started to go through them. "I have something here" Dup called pulling Caroline's attention she looked up at him as she still tried each key. "They are pulling all their financial records together like they are planning something big, they working out their disposable cash" Dup sighed as he looked through them as Caroline carried on trying keys.

"Bingo" Caroline smiled as she heard the key turn. Caroline quickly pulled the draw out to see a folded up piece of paper, Caroline picked it up and a load of papers scattered on to the floor as she opened it up she gasped. "Dup!"

Dup got up and walked over to Caroline and looked at the blueprints for a theme park, with paddocks drawn with in the rides for animal enclosures. "They are pulling their money together because they are trying to oust us out" Dup growled before grabbing the papers on the floor and looking through them. "He already has financial backing for it, as well as Planning permission!" Dup growled looking through the letters. "There's our deed!" Dup stated pulling one page out and handing it to Caroline. "Put it in your pocket after you have photocopied it" Dup stated nodding towards the fax machine in the corner.

Caroline walked over and quickly photocopied the deed before placing the real one in her pocket. "Danny will flip if he sees them plans" Caroline sighed thinking of what her son-in-laws reaction will be like.

"Well we know their plan now we can try and canter act it" Dup stated before holding all the paperwork back up and putting it back and shutting the draw with a slam before relocking the it and placing the keys back.

"Dup its Max, you guys need to get out of there, Ed and Fiona have just got back in their Jeep and are heading back there" Max voice flooded through the radio making them both jump.

"We read you Max we are on our way back" Dup sighed before looking around to make sure they had left nothing out of place before following Caroline out the house and closing both doors before they both rushed back to where they parked their Jeep.

…...

Rosie sighed as leant against the Jeep as she watched Ed and Fiona pull away, Fiona had non stop prattled the whole time complaining, Ed had finally agreed with Fiona that they were not going to find anything and they had turned around, Rosie had fired off a text to Max to tell him to warn Dup and Caroline, they had only given Dup and Caroline half an hour. Danny rested his body next to Rosie with a sigh just as Max came out the cabin.

"Dup and Caroline are on their way back, they said they're taking the long route back" Max smiled as he put his arms around Rosie as she turned into him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Well come on then, lets put everything back away" Danny sighed before picking up the maps and torches and passing them to Max with a smile. "I didn't want to leave you out" Danny grinned and Rosie laughed as she jumped in the back and started to unload the darts. "How many of the guns did you properly load?" Danny asked wondering how much tranquilliser they were going to have to throw away.

"The one Ed watched me load" Rosie smiled pulling out the loaded dart. "I filled the other ones with blanks so as to not waste any medicine" Rosie smiled as Danny laughed shaking his head with how much she was like him.

"Come on lets put these away then go have a cup of tea whilst we wait for Dup and Caroline to return" Danny smiled as they both headed towards the hospital.

…

Danny smiled tightly as he watched Max and Rosie, Max was laying on the couch Rosie face buried in his side. Dup was in the office putting the deed back into the draw and locking the draw whilst Caroline was in the kitchen making more tea, Dup and Caroline had just finished telling them everything they had found out and Danny's head was spinning, he didn't know how to act or what to do, all he knew was he needed to talk to his wife.

"I need to call Alice" Danny stated standing up and walking out the room, Rosie watched him go with a heavy heart before turning back to Max not seeing Danny lean against the wall.

"I don't know how much more Dad can take before he breaks" Rosie whispered before burying her head back on Max's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, your dads tougher than you think" Dup smiled coming back into the room overhearing Rosie after passing Danny as he left the room. "Everything will work out, we have been lucky so far" Dup smiled as Rosie turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucky? We lost Sarah, we lost Leopards Den, we went through hell and back to get it back and now we are going to lose it again. Oh and lets not for get nearly losing Caroline and me actually losing my baby!" Rosie ranted getting worked up as Caroline walked back into the room.

"That's exactly what he means Rosie... we are all still standing strong!" Caroline smiled as she sat down next to Dup with a smile as Rosie just relaxed back into Max with tears in her eyes.

"If you want to look at that way but I don't know how much more we can all handle" Rosie sighed her voice catching with emotion before she closed her eyes and turned her head so Dup and Caroline couldn't see her tears but Max could and everyone was like a knife to his heart. Dup and Caroline smiled sadly they both knew Rosie, better than she thought they did, they hated seeing her so distraught and Dup had a even bigger urge to grab his gun and go see Ed.

…...

Danny sighed as he placed the ear piece next to his ear, he heard every word that had been spoken by his family and he had also seen Rosie dissolve into tears, this was killing him he needed help.

"Alice Trevanian?"

"I need you! Ed's planning on stealing the place from under our feet, Dup's ready to commit murder and Rosie is in tears... I need you" Danny stuttered out before dissolving into tears.

"Danny? Danny what do you mean Ed's trying to take Leopards Den from under you?" Alice asked alarmed with how broken Danny sounded. "Danny I need you to take a deep breath and go through this slowly with me" Alice spoke trying to sooth Danny as guilt crept up on her as well as sadness as she just wanted to be there to hug her family.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Hope you all enjoyed.

Leave me your thoughts.

Katy x


	14. CH14 TRUTH TIME

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart or any of the character's. I only own this story line.

AN: Hi All I'm back. Sorry about the long break, I kind of lost my love WAH for a while and I had load of other stuff going on in my life so I just focused on my Primeval fic but completing that has kind sent me into a spur and I want to finish all my stories... I was flicking through them all whilst I was on Holiday and I just started typing this chapter. Sorry I haven't replied to any reviews I appreciate them all I will go back to replying to them after this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 14

Truth Time

Danny sighed as he looked out over Leopards Den... He had just gotten off the phone with a series of different animal activist groups. He had just been given his golden bullet... Ed couldn't create the Theme Park he was planning with out putting the grant they had in place for the endangered animals in jeopardy... Living with in the confines of a theme park wasn't conservation. He could now stop Ed but he knew there was going to be a fall out from it all.

"Why so glum Danny? You have what you need man" Dup asked as he stepped outside and joined him on the veranda.

"I know. I'm just worried about the kick back is all" Danny sighed before looking at Dup. "You know as well as I do that Ed isn't going to take this in his stride his going to fight back... I just want to make sure we can take anything he throws at us" Danny sighed as he looked out over the land, it only felt like yesterday that they got it back.

"That's not something that can be answered man. We just need to roll with the punches" Dup sighed resting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "This family is tougher than anyone ever gives us credit for" Dup stated before smiling as he spotted Rosie down at the pens with Max. "Just take them two for instance, not many people can survive everything they have" Dup smiled as Danny smiled as he watched Rosie and Max.

"I know" Danny smiled as he watched Rosie and Max kiss completely oblivious to the audience they had.

"This family isn't going to fall apart that easily Danny" Dup smiled as Danny nodded before Dup frowned as he watched a Jeep stop by the animal hospital and Ed and Fiona got out. "Its time man" Dup sighed as Danny nodded as he walked down from the stairs and met Ed half way.

"Hi, anymore signs of that lioness today?" Ed asked smiling as Fiona looked around the place bored.

"No but we seem to be dealing with a rat!" Dup stated as he walked past to join Rosie and Max by the pens.

"Was I meant to understand what you are talking about Anders?" Ed asked looking over at Dup and receiving a glare before he turned back to Danny who was frowning.

"We know Ed" Danny sighed shaking his head as Ed frowned at him. "We know that you are trying to oust us. We know about the Theme Park you are planning" Danny stated as Ed stared at Danny in shock.

"You been spying on us?" Fiona glared looking at Danny as Dup, Rosie and Max walked over.

"And you have been stealing!" Max smirked looking at Fiona who turned him in surprise. "I watched you steal the Leopards Den deed" Max stated as Fiona sighed before smirking.

"It doesn't matter... We now have the deed and there is nothing you can do" Fiona replied smugly.

"Actually you don't, me and Caroline stole it back, all you have is a photocopy" Dup smiled as Fiona turned and glared at him.

"It doesn't matter we have planning permission and financial backing" Ed replied looking Danny in the face. "You cant stop us" Ed replied as Danny smirked.

"Actually I can. The bank will drop the original loan as soon as I inform them. A theme Park isn't in the plans of an endangered species animal preservation park... It is in fact as far from that as you can get. It would void the loan and they would take Leopards Den and Mara right back" Danny stated glaring at Ed.

"But you would still lose Leopards Den!" Ed stated staring at Danny. "You wouldn't risk losing this place" Ed smirked as Danny shook his head.

"Try me. I would do it to save this place and all the animals from you!" Danny replied as Ed frowned looking at Danny before looking Fiona who was looking around trying to find a weak link in the wall the family was presenting. "You can try and fight us and get this place but we wont back down easily... we have been through too much with this place and we will fight till our last breathe if we have too" Danny stated as Dup nodded his head.

"You're all fools" Ed replied shaking his head before nodding to Fiona to head back to the Jeep. "This isn't over Trevanian!" Ed stated as he climbed back into the Jeep. "I own half this place and I could make your life a misery!" Ed stated as he started the Jeep and speed away. Danny sighed a she turned to face Rosie, Dup and Max.

"I think we need to keep an eye on them" Danny sighed as Rosie walked over and hugged him.

"It would be a pleasure" Dup smiled making them all laugh. "I think we all deserve a drink in celebration after the first victory don't you" Dup smiled as he walked past them all as Rosie and Danny laughed as Max frowned.

"Since when does he need an excuse?" Max stated making Rosie and Danny laugh again.

"Come on let's head in and relax whilst we can because this isn't over" Danny smiled as Max put his good arm around Rosie waist making her smile up at him as they slowly walked back to the house.

….

"Trevanian!" Everyone looked up later that evening as they were all in the kitchen as Nomsa was ready to serve dinner.

"What's up Dup?" Danny asked as Dup all but ran into the kitchen.

"Ed and Fiona have cleared out of Mara... they have packed and gone" Dup replied as Danny looked at him worriedly. Ed leaving the grounds was a breach of their loan from the bank.

"What now?" Rosie asked looking from her dad to Dup as Danny sighed as he sat down.

"Now we pray he doesn't contact the bank" Danny sighed as the others all frowned as Danny stared out the window, his thoughts a million miles away.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

There it is my returning chapter.

Leave a Review.

Katy x


	15. Ch15 UNEXPECTED SURPRISES

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart or any of the character's I only own this storyline..

AN: I'm on a roll guys here is the next chapter.

TheMusicKnows: Thanks for the review I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Wildatheartfan: Yea I'm fine thank you just had a crazy few months but I'm doing okay now. I'm glad you enjoyed the update.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Chapter 15

Unexpected Surprise's

Rosie sighed as she sat watching the sun rise over leopards Den from the cabin deck. Max was still asleep and from what she could tell everyone was still asleep over in the house. 9 years ago when they had come here on a holiday she never would of imagined the way her life was to change... She knew she was brat when they first moved here... She was so angry about everything. She hated watching how close this place made her dad and Sarah, and her dad to Liv and Evan. She felt like the spare wheel and that she fit no where, which was why she wanted to go back to England to go to school. She smiled as she remembered how much she hated it and what coming back had brought her. Max... Her family back together and happy.

"They happy thoughts?" Max asked as he wrapped his arms around Rosie as he sat down making her sigh as she leant back and looked at up at him.

"I was just remembering the first time we met" Rosie smiled as she felt Max laugh against her neck as he nuzzled her neck as he placed a row of kisses there.

"You had me from that moment you know... even if I did act like a ass" Max smiled as he remembered turning around after fixing the light in place to see Rosie standing there.

"You were such a flirt" Rosie laughed as she leant back against him as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"You can talk... I seem to remember you kissing me first!" Max smirked against her neck making her laugh.

"You're never going to drop that are you?" Rosie asked as she turned around to look at him as he shook his head before lowering his lips as he kissed her neither of them aware of the eyes watching them from the kitchen with a smile on their faces.

…

"They are going to be fine" Dup smiled as he watched his wife jump as she was watching Max and Rosie talk across in the cabin.

"How can you think this isn't going to affect them?" Caroline asked as she turned to accept the mug from Dup who was smiling at her.

"They only need each other to be alright" Dup replied with a smile as Rosie's laughter floated over the land making them both smile. "We are all going to survive this" Dup replied as Caroline smiled as she looked at her husband.

"How can you be so sure?" Caroline asked as Dup smiled as he looked back at Max and Rosie to see them kissing.

"How can you not? We have been through so much... but everything we have been through has strengthened us. We only need each other to get through this" Duo smiled as Caroline kissed him quickly before pulling back.

"I forget how sweet you can be at times" Caroline smiled as she walked into the kitchen to help Nomsa as Dup sighed as he looked across the land that had been in his family for generations. Leopards Den had faced a lot since the Trevanion's pulled up and turned his life upside down but as long as they had each other they would survive.

…

Danny smiled sadly as he heard Rosie's laughter float across the place to reach him in the animal hospital, were he had been since early morning. He hadn't been able to sleep to worried as his brain over thought everything, he decided to leave the house so he didn't disturb the family.

Hearing Rosie's laughter made him smile it was a small gleam of happiness in their currently dismal place in the world. As long as he had his kids and his family he knew he would survive. He would beat this he had survived being widowed twice, being a single dad, rebuilding Leopard's Den and this animal hospital... he would beat what Ed threw at him with his family behind him because the love they gave him he could fight anything including Ed's schemes. Danny smiled as he left the hospital to head back to the house every step he took his decision cementing.

…

"Morning dad" Rosie called as she spotted him coming towards the house from the hospital looking like he hadn't slept a wink making her frown as Danny walked over towards them.

"Morning you two" Danny smiled as he stopped beside them.

"Dad did you get any sleep at all?" Rosie asked looking up at her dad.

"I'm fine" Danny smiled as he watched his daughter frown at him. "I promise now come on lets get up to the house for breakfast" Danny smiled holding his hands out to pull them both up.

"You sure your ok right?" Rosie asked as she wrapped her arms around her dad in a hug as Max smiled as he watched Danny shake his head.

"I promise" Danny whispered before kissing her head before he turned and guided her up towards the house before guiding her to the back steps on the veranda that opened up into the kitchen.

Rosie smiled as he entered the kitchen to see Liv sitting at the table drinking deeply from a cup of coffee Rosie walked over and sat next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts" Rosie smiled as she watched Liv look up at her with a small smile.

"Just thinking" Liv smiled as she placed her cup down before frowning. "Did you know Max was the one as soon as you met him?" Liv asked making Rosie turn to her quickly as she had just been thanking Caroline for her cup of coffee.

"He scared me" Rosie sighed as she turned to watch Max talking to Dup as Liv frowned. "I was only 18 when I met him, I had had crushes before and boyfriends but it felt completely different with Max" Rosie sighed as she turned back to Liv. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I ran into Thabo, he found out about me and Fatani and he wants us to try again" Liv sighed running her hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do" Liv whispered looking at Rosie completely lost.

"Liv only you can decide what you want" Rosie smiled sadly as Liv looked down. "And don't let anyone else tell you what you want" Rosie sighed as Liv nodded before standing up with her mug to go and get a refill. Rosie smiled as she looked around the kitchen as Caroline and Nomsa finished getting breakfast ready as they moved around Max, Dup, Liv and her dad.

"We always survive" Caroline smiled as she sat down next to Rosie making her smile.

"Yea we do" Rosie smiled as she looked over at Liv and the boys before turning to Caroline with a small smile.

"I think we have a double team up there looking out for us" Rosie smiled as Caroline blinked back her tears.

"Yes, I think so too. I never knew your mum but I'm sure she is as proud of you as I know Sarah is" Caroline smiled as Rosie blinked back her tears.

"I hope so" Rosie whispered as Caroline squeezed her shoulders.

"I know so" Caroline whispered pulling back and grabbing her cup as everyone else filtered around the table and sat down. Rosie smiled as Max sat down next to her and kissed her head before turning back to his conversation with Dup.

"Okay everyone tuck in and then after breakfast I want everyone out on veranda we all need to talk and get on the same page" Danny sighed as he sat down and looked around the table at his family. "We have decisions to make" Danny sighed as everyone looked around sombrely.

"But that's not until after breakfast, so lets not dwell" Dup smiled as he leant forward the first to grab food making everyone laugh as they followed suit.

….

Danny sighed as he looked around everyone that was congregated on the veranda. Max was half laying on the love seat with Rosie sitting between his legs, Liv was sitting at the end of the chair laughing at the two of them. Dup, Caroline and Nomsa were sitting around the table he was leaning next to.

"Ok, so the first decision we have to make is the biggest" Danny sighed as Rosie frowned at him. "We need to decide weather we are going to inform the bank of what is going on" Danny stated as Dup frowned at him. "We could keep quiet and hope they don't find out or we can tell them and hope that we can convince them we can do this on our own" Danny stated as Rosie frowned.

"Dad either way we are more than likely going too lose this place again" Rosie sighed as Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what will happen but what I do know is we have a better chance by being honest with them, if we lie and get found out... we will never get this place back. Nothing can keep us from Leopards Den it is apart of all us" Danny smiled as the others looked at each other. "We need to be honest about everything with the bank maybe it will work in our favour" Danny stated before stopping as tyre's could be heard heading towards the house making everyone look up to see the cab pulling to a stop in front of the house.

"Are we expecting visitors?" Caroline asked as they all shook their heads as the back door opened. Everyone froze as a dark haired flash flew up the stairs and into Danny's arms making everyone smile and gape as the last two people got out the car.

Danny froze as he stared at Alice who was holding Robert before looking down at Charlotte who was still hugging him before she broke away and went to hug the others as Danny walked down the stairs and stood in front of Alice who smiled sadly at him.

"Did you really think I would let my family go through this alone?" Alice asked before hugging Danny tightly with Robert in between them. Danny sighed as he pulled back and looked Alice in the eye.

"Thank you" Danny whispered as Alice nodded before kissing him quickly before grabbing his hand and leading them over to the family as Charlotte was now hugging Max.

"Hi" Alice smiled as Rosie hugged her first, Alice tightened her hold and squeezed her. "We will sit down and talk later" Alice whispered as Rosie nodded her head before Alice passed her Robert. "You can take care of your little brother for a minute" Alice smiled as Rosie's face lit up as she looked at Robert and started to quietly talk to him as Alice went over and hugged Max.

"Welcome Home" Max smiled as Alice hugged him.

"You ever scare us and Rosie like that again and I will kill you" Alice whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"I promise" Max smiled sadly as Alice released him and held his face.

"This family loves you always remember that" Alice smiled as Max nodded sadly. "Go say hello to your new little brother" Alice smiled as she turned to Dup and hugged the old man tightly.

"Thank god your back... this family was about ready to fall apart" Dup sighed as Alice nodded sadly.

"Sorry" Alice whispered as Caroline hugged her.

"Doesn't matter any more your home and that's all that matters" Caroline sighed as she hugged the woman who had healed her family.

"So what is happening right now?" Alice asked as she put her arm around Liv and hugged her as everyone started to fill her in on what was going on.

…

"I'm with Danny we need to inform the bank as soon as possible if we want any chance of keeping Leopards Den" Alice stated as the others sighed. "I'm not saying its all going to be smooth sailing, it more than likely wont but if we don't tell them, Danny could get done for fraud" Alice stated as the others gaped at her. "The loan was giving out with pacific conditions attached they are no longer in place, Danny is technically defrauding the bank at the moment" Alice stated as Dup turned to Danny.

"Tell what are you still standing there for man, go call the bank" Duo stated making everyone laugh as Dup was the one against calling the bank the most. "What I prefer to loose this place than see you go to jail" Dup replied.

"Ok, I will go call the bank" Danny sighed as he stood up.

"Why don't you hold off doing that" Everyone turned to see Ed and Fiona standing there. "I contacted them and told them I was leaving the position I was in and that I was selling my shares in Mara and Leopards Den. I called them this morning and told them the sale had happened and sent over the new owners records. The bank is willing to honour the original loan with the new owners" Ed smiled as Fiona frowned.

"We had to go lower than we wanted on the price because of how troublesome you lot are but they were willing to take the place at a lower price" Fiona smiled as Rosie frowned sensing something they weren't being told as Fiona was too happy.

"What's the catch?" Rosie asked as Ed and Fiona both smirked.

"I said the bank agreed to this set up but I know for a fact the new owners wont" Ed smiled as everyone looked at him worried. "They own half the cattle ranches in Africa... This will become their biggest farm" Ed smiled as Dup frowned.

"Over my dead body will this place become a cattle ranch" Dup replied as Ed smiled.

"You have no say in it Du Plesis" Ed smirked as everyone else reeled back trying to figure a way out of their newest problem. Rosie sighed as gave Robbie back to Alice as she buried herself in Max's shoulder before looking up as another vehicle came in to view making everyone watch with dread as the car came closer.

"Right on time... meet your new co-owners" Fiona smiled as the car doors opened.

…..

Danny growled as he turned to Ed and Fiona with Caroline and Dup backing him. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Danny asked as Ed smirked.

"I told you if I don't get what I want neither will you" Ed stated as Alice turned with Max and Rosie to watched the new comers get out the car.

Alice sighed as she watched the couple in front of her get out the car, they were a middle aged couple, well dressed and carried them selves well. Alice was so busy taking the new comers in she hadn't noticed the reaction or the complete looks of shock on Max and Rosie's faces as Liv frowned before looking at Max.

"Isn't that.." Liv asked trailing off as Max and Rosie broke down in laughter.

Ed, Fiona, Danny, Dup and Caroline stopped arguing as Max and Rosie's laugh hit them.

"This is not the time guys!" Caroline growled looking at Max and Rosie as they clung to each other.

"Grow up" Ed glared looking at Max and Rosie.

"Don't you dare talk to them like that!" Everyone turned as the female new comers voice hit them making Alice raise her eyebrow in shock as Dup, Caroline and Danny gaped before looking at each other as they also burst out into laughter making Alice frown as Charlotte looked at her mum and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alice?" Liv asked as she walked over to her making Alice look at her in shock as she was smiling too.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Alice asked making Liv nod as Max kissed Rosie soundly as they both smiled.

"Meet Henry and Beth... Max's parents" Liv smirked as Alice covered her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked not liking the reaction from the family in front of her.

"I'm Henry Gifthold" Henry stated walking so he was face to face with Ed. "You have been dealing with my lawyers so far" Henry stated. "My Biggest rival started looking into this place and that caught my attention, then I read the name and there was no way I was going to let Marshal get his hands on this place he would destroy it" Henry stated as Fiona frowned looking at the man in front of her before watching as his wife headed up the stairs.

"But your a cattle farmer?" Ed replied feeling slightly off balance, he had come here with all the power but he could feel it shifting.

"I am. Half this place is worth 1.5 million did you know that?" Henry asked as Ed nodded.

"Yes of course that was the asking price. You said you wouldn't pay that because of all the issues and troubles with this lot" Ed replied as he nodded to laughing and smiling family in front of him before he froze as he watched Henry's wife hug Rosie.

"I lied" Henry smiled before frowning. "You tried to harm my daughter's family's business, your lucky with what I gave you" Henry smiled as Ed and Fiona gaped as they turned back to Beth still hugging Rosie as she spoke quietly to her.

"Rosie's husband" Ed whispered as Henry nodded his head.

"His my son" Henry smiled as he shook hands with Danny.

"I think its time you left sun shine" Dup smiled as he walked over so he was toe to toe with Ed who glared at him.

"I would just leave. If you touch anyone you will have assault charges filed against you" Beth stated as she pulled away from double hugging Rosie and Max to look down at the man below her.

"This isn't over" Fiona stated as Henry looked at her and nodded.

"Oh but it is. I have the deed you have the money, transaction complete" Henry stated before smiling at Danny. "Would you like to do the honours?" Henry smiled nodding at Ed then at the car making Danny laugh.

"Get off our land" Danny stated making everyone laugh as Ed and Fiona walk over to the car with frowns on their faces making everyone else laugh.

"I thought we decided here would be the best place for you to recover as it was quiet?" Beth asked looking at her son as she shook her head as everyone else laughed.

"Leopards Den quiet... never!" Dup stated as everyone broke in to laughter as the sounds of tyres leaving played back ground noise to the happy family.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Thanks For reading, Please leave a review.

Katy xx


End file.
